Shirley Fenette: World War III
by Slivertrons
Summary: Following After Year Shirley Fenette has Entered Modern Warfare Stories and Now World War III is Begin and Shirley is Kidnapped by Makarov and Saved by Task Force 141 Price and Soap who have Goal to Kill Makarov and 2nd Goal to Marry Shirley and now Task Force 141 HQ is Gerald R Ford who lead command of us Makarov start World War 3 Conflict with USA and Russia Federation
1. Chapter 1

**Military Warfare Studios, Activision and Sunrise Presents:**

 **SHIRLEY FENETTE: WORLD WAR III**

 **Spin-Off Series Based of Code Geass and Call of Duty Series**

 **Following after Story of WW2 Nazi Germany Collapse, and Begin Cold War US Military Conflicts with Soviet Union, in 1991 Soviet Union Collapse as Left Superpower to United States and Now Set Timelines is 2016 Main Protagonist is Shirley Fenette, Derek "Frost" Westbrook and Deuteragonist is Captain Price and John "Soap" MacTavish Following World War III They United States and Russia on the War they Starting Deploying Nuclear Weapons Strikes of Back, New Repoter will come  
**

* * *

 **You can hear US Breaking New Repoter**

 **"Breaking New!" US New Repoter**

 **"They United States will Cut Demand Supplys to Russia Federation they Causing Makarov will come War" US New Reporter**

 **"Now Following 18 Years Old Girl Shirley Fenette is Kidnapped by Vladimir Makarov and His Henchmen Following Battle of Moscow, They Pentagon Will Send Task Force 141 To Resuce Shirley Fenette that Revealed Makarov Kidnap her" US New Reporter**

 **"Now They Coming Ultimate Wars is Begining, In Moscow Russia President will starting Gaining More power to Invade China and USA they has Called World War 3" US New Reporter**

 **they ending Broadcast and start chapter with it**

* * *

 **In Afghanistan**

 **Shirley Wake up they in Makarov's Drug Compound and She got Tied with Chair and Encountered by Makarov's Henchmen and Him Too! and Makarov will Move Crouching Toward Shirley's Face and Talk with her on Face to Face**

"The God with us!" Makarov

"You Don't have Really Your Died Shirley Fenette?" Makarov (To Shirley)

"DIES! YOU FACE BASTARD! MAKAROV!" Angry Shirley Fenette (To Makarov)

 **Shirley Come face to Makarov, and Causing Makarov will become Angry Toward Shirley and Punch him in Face**

"SHIRLEY FENETTE! YOU ARE TRAITOR!" Angry Makarov (To Shirley)

"Ugh!" Shirley Fenette

 **Vladimir Makarov start Punching Shirley Fenette's Face by His Fist to beat her up Causing Shirley will become Injured and Captain Price and Soap see Makarov Punching Shirley before they will order his men to him**

 **["Introduction"]**

 **[Shirley Fenette]**

 **[Day 1 - 12:52:11]**

 **[Captured and M.I.A]**

 **[Makarov's Drug Compound, Afghanistan]**

"Mens?" Makarov (To His Men)

"Yes Makarov" Makarov's Men (To His Leader)

"Kill Shirley Fenette" Makarov (To His Men)

"Yes Comrade! Makarov" Makarov's Men (To His Leader)

 **Makarov Leaves his Place before Task Force 141 Raid on his Compound and Makarov's Men will Move Toward Shirley and pepare Torture him and Kill Him using her Gun and Injuring her and Makarov's Men using Bat and Hit her and Pain more Injures causing Shirley Screams by Makarov's Men Beat him use Bats and Use his Gun to Execute her**

"*pain**pain* NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Injured Shirley Fenette

 **Task Force 141 Captain Price and Soap Raid This Compound and See Men Torture Shirley and Price and Soap Kill Makarov's Mens inside Torture Room and Saving Shirley Fenette Prevent her from Get Killed by Makarov's Men and Price and Soap Releasing her off The Chair and Tied cut off too**

"You re Saved Me, What your Name?" Shirley Fenette (To Price and Soap)

"Well My Name is Captain Price! Task Force 141 Founder" Captain Price (To Shirley Fenette)

"and Captain John "Soap" MacTavish Here! Nice to meet you" Soap (To Shirley Fenette)

"Well Price and Soap? My Name is Shirley Fenette, Student of Ashford Academy" Shirley Fenette (To Price and Soap)

"Call me as Shirley, I gonna Kill Makarov from his my revenge" Shirley Fenette (To Price and Soap)

"Alright Shirley? Grab that Gun and keep His Fight back We will start Signal of Strike Team!" Captain Price (To Shirley Fenette)

 **Captain Price Grab M4A1 to Shirley Fenette and Pepare to Raid Makarov's Drug Compound and Soap Signal Strike Team and Mortar come Drop off to Makarov's Buildings and Exploding in Progress, Killing Makarov's Henchmen in Progress and Causing Men and Woman will scream and Run away as Soap start Signal Strike team, and Makarov Men will start Defense line against Task Force 141 and Shirley Fenette**

"We Signal Strike Team Price? Get That Break hold Defense Line!" Soap (To Price)

"Soap! Move to Another Side and Break that Line!" Price (To Soap)

"Shirley Fenette! Shoot that Makarov Defense Line!" Price (To Shirley Fenette)

"Alright Price?" Shirley Fenette (To Price)

 **Shirley Fenette and Price start Shoot Makarov Mens with M4A1 Rifles and More Makarov's Men will start Shoot on Offensive Line side west Toward Shirley and Price and See Makarov's Sniper on Top and Shot her in head but Shirley Dodge Sniper's Bullet and Price see sniper**

"SHIRLEY LOOK! SNIPER! GRAB THAT SNIPER RIFLE!" Price (To Shirley)

 **Shirley Fenette grab Barrett M99 and Aim on Makarov's Sniper on Top Tower and Price Continue Shoot on Makarov Men Defense Line in Progress and Price Throws Grenades into Makarov's Defense Line, Destroying it and Break First Defense Line**

"Steady! Steady!" Shirley Fenette

"FIRE!" Captain Price

 **Makarov's Sniper try to Shoot Shirley with head but is Killed by Shirley Fenette Using Barrett M99 Into Head, Killing Enemies Sniper inside Top Tower and Price will Storm 2nd Defense Line Against Powered Defense Lines and Encountered Makarov Defense Line 2 AH-64 Apaches Appear and Shoot Makarov 2nd Defense Line**

"Price Look! Incoming Reinforcements!" Shirley Fenette (To Price)

"Breaking Down that Makarov Lines" Price (To Shirley)

"Do Not Let Pass Something Got It!" Shirley Fenette (To Price)

"Wait! That is Soap on Helicopter!" Price (To Shirley)

 **US Transporter Helicopter Arrives and Soap Appears inside Helicopter and Get Price and Shirley inside Helicopter, and Makarov's Men Fire on US Helicopter Transporter**

"Wait Shirley! I See Helicopter Come Arriving!" Price (To Shirley)

"PRICE AND SHIRLEY! WE GOT TOO STRONG WE MUST RETREAT NOW!" Soap (To Price and Shirley)

"Let Go Shirley! Before Helicopter Leaving!" Price (To Shirley)

 **Price and Shirley Escape More Reinforcement of Makarov's Mens and Price jump out and Price look on Shirley in Running**

"Jump Shirley! Jump!" Price

 **Shirley Fenette Jump into Soap's Helicopter, and Got losing her Balance and Price help her on grab hand and Save him**

"Gotcha You re Okay!" Price (To Shirley)

 **Price Lift Shirley help up and US Tranporter Helicopter to Seat and Price and Soap revive Shirley prevent from her Wounds and US Helicopter Transporter will Move away from Makarov Men to USS Gerald R Ford CVN-78**

"*pain* *pain* im Okay!" Shirley Fenette (To Price)

"Alright let get Shirley to Safety to USS Gerald R Ford!" Price

"Alright Price? Roger That we will bring Shirley Fenette to US Aircraft Carrier Gerald R Ford" US Transporter Helicopter Pilots

 **screen will fades out as US Helicopter bring Shirley Fenette to Safety to US Aircraft Carrier Gerald R Ford CVN-78**

* * *

 **Next Chapter 2: Shirley Fenette and Gerald R Ford CVN-78**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shirley Fenette: World War III Chapter 2:** **Shirley Fenette and Gerald R Ford CVN-78**

* * *

 **Cutscene**

 **The Satellite Tracks Shirley Fenette, Labeled Rescued in Afghanistan, and Sending Shirley Fenette to Task Force 141 HQ Aircraft Carrier USS Gerald R Ford CVN-78**

 **"Shirley Fenette is now Resuced Price? Bring Shirley to his My HQ" Overlord**

 **"Airight Overlord? I will Bring his on!" Captain Price**

 **"Well Overlord? That you re Resuce Me?" Shirley Fenette**

 **The Satellite Tracking Shirley's Helicopter to His Task Force 141's Headquarters Aircraft Carrier USS Gerald R Ford CVN-78 and Overlord will starting Talking with Shirley as Shirley Joining United States Ranger and Task Force 141**

 **"Well Shirley Fenette? You are Now Joining US Ranger and Task Force 141 Too? I Bought you to His Aircraft Carrier" Overlord (To Shirley)**

 **"Ok Overlord" Shirley**

 **[MATCH FOUND - PLACE OF PACIFIC OCEAN: USS GERALD R FORD]**

 **"Follow that Aircraft Carrier and Bring Shirley to Gerald R Ford Task Force 141 HQ!" Overlord**

 **The Satellite Traces Aircraft Carrier looking and Checking of New Recruiter Appeared and Leading to Help with him, then Tracks US Admiral Johnson Captain of Gerald R Ford**

 **"US Admiral Johnson?" Overlord**

 **"Yes! that Him" Captain Price**

 **"Well? Take That Shirley to Aircraft Carrier and Meet with US Admiral Johnson! He want Recruits Shirley to Fight Makarov" Overlord**

 **"Admiral Johnson? What that Guy" Shirley Fenette**

 **"Yes! Shirley He Want You? Join US Armed Force and Task Force 141 Too? You are Nice Girl, Good Girl" Overlord**

 **"Thank You Overlord!" Shirley Fenette**

 **The Satellite Tracks Shirley Fenette in His Helicopter to Aircraft Carrier Gerald R Ford**

* * *

 **Shirley, Price and Soap are Inside His Helicopter and begining talk with Friendly Rangers**

 **"Hey Shirley? Nice to Meet You! Well You are Student of Ashford Academy" US Ranger (To Shirley)**

 **"You Call Name? Well Thanks you Ranger!" Happy Shirley (To US Ranger)**

 **"Yeah We will reaching Our HQ! Gerald R Ford CVN-78 Following Overlord Order!" Soap (To Everyone)**

 **["Shirley Fenette and Gerald R Ford CVN-78"]**

 **[Day 10 - 13:22:01]**

 **[Shirley Fenette]**

 **[United States Ranger and Task Force 141]**

 **[USS Gerald R Ford CVN-78, Pacific Ocean]**

 **They See His HQ and Helicopter Will Prepare to Landing that Revealed to be Headquarters of Task Force 141**

"I See his Ship!" Helicopter Co-Pilots

"Prepare Landing Standing By!" Helicopter Pilots

 **Shirley and Teams's Helicopters making Slowing landing without Harms and landed, Engine turned off and Price and Soap move Shirley to Bridge and Meet Admiral Johnson**

"Airight Let Go! We reached Our Home!" US Ranger

"Let Go! Let Go! Let Go! Keep Moving Keep Moving!" US Ranger 2

"Ok Shirley? Let Move we will meet Admiral Johnson!" Price (To Shirley)

 **Captain Price, Soap and Shirley Fenette making Walking with him and She and He Follow to Bridge and Meet Admiral Johnson, Recruiter of Shirley Fenette**

"Hey Crew? Where Admiral" Shirley (To Gerald R Ford's Crew)

"He on Bridge Shirley! we need meet his Without any shoot or Harming here" Gerald R Ford's Crew (To Shirley)

"Shirley Stairs is here we Can move up inside and I Head Admiral Johnson inside we can go now!" Gerald R Ford's Crew (To Shirley)

"So Shirley? You re on Ashford Academy" Captain Price (To Shirley)

"Yes Captain Price! i had Working with Lelouch year ago!" Shirley (To Price)

"Oh That Great Let Move Stair" Soap (To Shirley)

 **Shirley, Soap and Price will walking to Make way to Upstair and pepare Looking Face and Two Guards need Checking Off that Can Making Meet With Johnson but these Got Checked**

"Sir? We Need Check!" Guards Crew

 **Two Guards Crew Checking Shirley Fenette that Revealed can Meet with him Following Overlord Order and Admiral Johnson Appears and Open the Door and see Two Task Force 141 and Greeting with New Recruit and Two Heroes**

"Admiral Johnson!" Shirley Fenette (To Johnson)

"Hey Shirley Fenette! I Have Recruit with You! So You are Good Idea Shirley?" Admiral Johnson (To Shirley)

"Price and Soap? Go to Down Stairs and Wait from Here" Admiral Johnson (To Price and Soap)

"Airight Them? Come on Soap" Captain Price (To Soap)

 **Captain Price and Soap will go down to Downstairs and Waiting with it, Admiral Johnson Close that His Door and he Grab Shirley Fenette slow walking and Making Shirley to Sit Down with Admiral Johnson and Meet with it Inside Bridge Deck of Gerald R Ford's Superstructures**

"My Name is Shirley Fenette, Nice to Meet You Admiral Johnson" Shirley Fenette (To Admiral Johnson)

"Good? And My Name is US Admiral of the Navy Mike Johnson Here Nice to meet you Shirley!" Admiral Johnson (To Shirley)

"Yeah Admiral? i Just? What you do Thinking Makarov try to Kidnap Me?" Shirley Fenette (To Admiral Johnson)

"Well Yes! I Send it Strike Team to Rescue You That you re See that you re Trapped inside! I see Found his Location that is Makarov Drug Compound! I Send is Team to Rescue You!" Admiral Johnson (To Shirley Fenette)

 **and Admiral Johnson give Book to Shirley Fenette as New Journey of Task Force 141**

"Task Force 141?" Shirley Fenette

"Yes! Its Groups has Mission to Kill Makarov that is Primary Objective!" Admiral Johnson (To Shirley Fenette)

"So Well? I gonna Join it Army and it time I Will wow Avenge it Thing that Bastard Makarov" Shirley Fenette (To Admiral Johnson)

"Well You are Good" Admiral Johnson (To Shirley Fenette)

"Hey Shirley? You are Now Promoted to Colonel! You are now on New Commands we have more New Missions from You" Admiral Johnson (To Shirley Fenette)

"Thanks You Admiral Johnson! Thank from Joining that Army with Me" Happy Shirley Fenette (To Admiral Johnson)

"Ok Let move!" Admiral Johnson (To Shirley Fenette)

"Thanks You Admiral! from Your Command!" Shirley Fenette (To Admiral Johnson)

 **Shirley will stand up as Admiral Johnson Complete promotions Her to Colonel Rank as Successfully of New Commands and Shirley Fenette is now on US Ranger and Task Force 141's Colonel Rank and Shirley Open Door and Close it Door as Complete Meet with Him and Shirley will become Anger and wow Revenge on Makarov and Avenge His Kidnapping**

"Makarov? I Will Coming From You!" Shirley Fenette

 **And Screen will fades out as Shirley Fenette will Kill Makarov to Avenge her Kidnap, She will Training His Men and Kill Makarov Off and She will Become Revenge Against Him and Inter Circles and hear Voice of Lelouch**

 **"Shirley? I will coming with you i will Help you i Gonna Protect you I Won't let Your Die! i will help you Shirley Fenette?" Lelouch Lamperouge (Voicehear)**

 **"Lelouch?" Shirley Fenette (Voicehear)**

* * *

 **Next Chapter 3: Lelouch and Shirley**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shirley Fenette: World War III Chapter 3: Lelouch and Shirley**

 **Main Protagonist Derek "Frost" Westbrook has Arrived by Overlord to Assign to Protect US Col Shirley Fenette**

 **Tritagonists Lelouch Lamperouge has Arrived**

* * *

 **Cutscene**

 **Overlord make a respond call from America**

 **"It is Overlord call! we need Request support of Calling action!" Overlord**

 **"Caller Overlord?, Please Authenticate" Operator**

 **"Access Code: Black Viking. Get me a Secure Line to asset Metal 0-1. and Contact Lelouch Lamperouge!" Overlord**

 **[Access: DENIED to** **GRANTED]**

 **"Overlord? Thanks for Helping up in Kingfish. You should konw Overlord? So That what Girl in 18 Year Old Student of Ashford Academy" Sandman**

 **"That Him! Shirley Fenette is Legendary Hero and She is Part of US Colonel and Task Force 141" Overlord**

 _Shirley's profile is shown, where he located somewhere in Rome_

 **"She is Not Makarov's Bomb-Maker, She is United States Army! I have your Mission Metal 0-1! Your Primary Mission to Protect Shirley Fenette!" Overlord**

 **"and Send Derek "Frost" Westbrook!" Overlord**

 **"Alright? Im on it" Sandman**

 _The satellite shows the assembling of WMDs stored in Fregata's shipping crates._

 **"Bastard who using Fregata Industries that Shirley try to Destroy his Factory! She is Located on Germany, Berlin!" Overlord**

 **"Airight Im in" Sandman**

 **and Overlord Contact Shirley Fenette Again as she inside Berlin as Try to Destroy Fregata Industries**

 **"Shirley?" Overlord**

 **"Oh Hello Overlord?" Shirley Fenette**

 **"Listen to me Shirley! Team Metal 0-1 is Coming to Rescue you! as You re Destroying Fregata Industries" Overlord**

 **"Yes Overlord! Fregata Bastard who Produce bomb to Attack any some it i want to Stop him!" Shirley Fenette**

 _The satellite locates the Germany Any Soldier, Hasermel, trapped in a building somewhere in Berlin_

 **"Shirley? Team Metal 0-1 is Coming Rescue you here! There One Unit Derek "Frost" Westbrook has Arrived" Overlord**

 **"Derek "Frost" Westbrook" Shirley Fenette (To Overlord)**

 **The Satellite show Shirley and Frost as Teammate to destroy Fregata as Overlord look on Video**

 **"Yes! He is now on Your Side" Overlord (To Shirley)**

 **"Airight Overlord! Thanks you" Shirley Fenette (To Overlord)**

 _as Shirley Contact Overlord end and Contact Sandman Again and set to Berlin and Rescue Shirley and Derek "Frost" Westbrook_

 **"So Overlord? Where Shirley and Frost Location" Sandman**

 **"She on Berlin inside Factory Base Alpha 6-3 as Revealed to be Fregata as She try to Destroy it down" Overlord**

 **"so You want us to Protect them?" Sandman**

 **"Let see? We Must Protect him before Shirley's Died!" Overlord (To Sandman)**

 **"Prosecute The Target as Needed but Shirley come Back Alive" Overlord**

 **"and Sandman You Must Protect Shirley Fenette! I will send you to Factory Base Alpha 6-3!" Overlord**

 _The Little Bird flies into Berlin and Factory Base Alpha 6-3 where several parts of the city have been contaminated by the chemical attacks._

* * *

 **In Berlin Germany where Shirley and Derek inside about making her way to Factory Base Alpha 6-3**

 **[** **Lelouch and Shirley]**

 **[October 1th - 12:11:02]**

 **[Col. Shirley Fenette and Sgt. Derek "Frost" Westbrook]**

 **[US Ranger and Delta Force]**

 **[Berlin, Germany]**

 ** _Somewhere in Berlin, Sandman,Truck, Lelouch and Grinch are being dropped off on a rooftop from their Little Bird. The helicopter emerges from a cloud of green toxins. They are wearing gas masks to protect themselves from the chemicals which are still spilling from the attacks the previous day. In the skies, transport planes are parachuting US reinforcements to help the German and Shirley and Derek on moving_**

"Derek! Take Cover Prevent from it We Must Destroy Factory Base Alpha 6-3!" Shirley Fenette

Derek and Shirley Continue Fire on Terrorist and Making her Way Continue Move to Berlin that Where Factory Alpha 6-3 and She and He Moving Main Street to Highway, and hear Overlord order Shirley to Derek Use Drone to Assist Metal 0-1

"It is Overlord Do Your Copy Shirley! Order Derek Use Drone Combat to Protect Metal 0-1 Do Not Let Metal 0-1 Die!" Overlord (To Shirley)

"Roger That Overlord!" Shirley Fenette (To Overlord)

"Derek! Use Drone Combat to help Protect and Assist Metal 0-1!" Shirley Fenette (To Derek)

 **Derek using Drone Combat and head to Metal 0-1 Helicopter using as Assist Protection Combat and Following Little Bird Helicopter and Drone Protecting him up as Frost Using him and Shirley Fenette Protect Frost by Taking Cover and Shoot Terrorist and Drone Camera can see on it**

"Any station, any station, this is ODA 595. All civilians at Berlin are dead. Requesting decon units and medivac." ODA 595

"595, this is Overlord actual. Negative. All US forces in Paris are engaged. Triage the civilians and move your team upwind of the plume" Overlord

"we Reach The Land we can Find Shirley?" Lelouch

 _Sandman's team lands on the roof. Aerial transports can be seen deploying troops, as well as AA and rocket fire. Lelouch pulls out his SCAR-L ACOG Sight. Delta gets off the chopper, and the Little Bird flies away_

 _and Frost's Drone Combat Protecting Sandman's Team_

"What That Drone!" Lelouch (To Sandman)

"That is Frost's Drone Combat as Protect that Overlord lead!" Sandman (To Lelouch)

"This area's still dirty from the chemical attack. Keep your masks on. Truck, we're on the deck and moving." Sandman

"Roger. I'll meet you at the LZ in one hour. Good luck" Truck

 **They jump down from the roof to the floor below and begin to move through the building which is filled with toxic fumes**

"Sift we Got these Civilians Dead Took Toxic Gas who come From?" Lelouch

"Metal 0-1, GIGN is pinned down at the Buildings. Get there fast or we'll lose the only shot we've got at finding Makarov so Shirley inside here we must find him!" Overlord

"Roger wilco" Sandman

"Roger That Overlord!" Lelouch

 _A civilian is seen dead at the end of the hall, lying against the wall. Sandman checks for his vitals, but gets nothing. They move left_

 _"_ 595 sounds like they got hit hard. Lot of rooks in that unit." Grinch

"More Civilians got Trapped in Plunged War Zone That reached Berlin" Lelouch

"So see Ahead Lelouch? That Shirley making move to Main Street to Highway as They reaching to Factory Base Alpha 6-3!. Well we talk with it Later Lelouch? we need get search some kind?" Sandman (To Lelouch)

"No one's a rook today." Sandman

"What is That!" Truck

 _They move towards the edge of the building where a hole is blown out on the wall, the street down below littered with dead civilians. Sandman pushes off a piece of debris and they slowly make their way across the edge of the building. Looking down, Lelouch sees multiple dead civilians littering the ground, as well as clouds of the chemical agent._

 _"Oh Shit! Mutiple Dead Civilians!" Lelouch_

 _"_ 0-1, be advised, GIGN is taking heavy casualties. They won't last long. You'll need to double time it to make the RV and Shirley and Derek still Standing on Defense we must Hurry!" Overlord

"Patch me through to 'em." Sandman

"That see? Shirley taking more Defense" Lelouch

" This is Sabre! How much longer?" Sabre

"Three minutes out. Just keep your perimeter secure. We're almost there and we must find Shirley before She Die!" Sandman

"Please Just Hurry!" Sabre

"We know about this Thing Of Berlin" Lelouch

"Let's go. This way! Move!" Sandman

 ** _They move down and up a slope of rubble. As they move down the stairs, gunfire from across the building and Main Street shatter the windows_**

 _"_ We're compromised! Contact! Building across the street!" Grinch

"Shit! Russian! Take Down these Guy Inside Building and Street!" Lelouch

"Go loud!" Sandman

 ** _They briefly engage the hostiles and continue their way down and Frost's Combat Drone Engage Russia Soldier inside Street and Building_**

"Lelocuh i see That Frost's Combat Drone!" Sandman (To Lelouch)

"Well we must Hurry find Shirley!" Lelouch (To Sandman)

"Down The Stairs!" Sandman

They make it to the first floor and move out of the building

"Lelouch, with me! Hit the bookstore!"" Sandman

"Alright! Take out these Bad Guy!" Lelouch

 ** _Lelouch engages hostiles inside the bookstore. They move inside and Grinch spots hostiles on balcony_**

 _"_ On the balcony!" Grinch

If top floor clear first

"Top Floor Clear!" Sandman

"Cleaned Top Floor these Incoming More Enemies" Lelouch

 ** _and Frost's Combat Drone Engaging Hostiles on Blacony and Street and Building Inside_**

 _If Grinch was pinned down while Lelouch and Sandman are on top floor._

"Taking Heavy Fire!" Grinch

 ** _They clear the store._**

"Grinch! You re Okay" Lelouch

"Im Okay that not wound look like Bullet try to hit me" Grinch

"We Talk Later! we need clean some it" Sandman

"Clear! Check The Door!" Grinch

 ** _Grinch pushes open a metal door. They stack up by another._**

 ** _"_** The restaurant's at the end of this alley" Grinch

 **Lelouch and Sandman's Team See Armed C4 Planted Inside His Building causing Team Metal 0-1 Running away and Grinch Knock his Door and have Allow it to Escaping and Frost's Combat Drone Engage Large Door can help his Escape**

"C4! GET THE HELL OUT HERE!" Sandman

"RUN! THESS GONNA BLOW IT UP!" Lelouch

"OH SIFT! C4!" Sabre

 **Lelouch and Sandman's Team Running away from Building and C4 Time has reached Zero and Exploding Progress Destroying Building and Wound Sabre in Progress Lelouch and Sandman Dodge Building Debris Covers and Building Collapsed to Grounds and Small Russian Troops Men will Retreat and run Away and Lelouch awaken and See Wounded Sabre**

"ugh! *pain* i can't Move" Dying Sabre

"SABRE!" Lelouch

 **Lelouch see Dying Sabre and head after him and Lelouch trying to Heal Sabre's Wounds and Sandman and his Team see Lelouch with Sabre**

"Sabre! Don't Die on Me! DON'T DIE ON ME!" Lelouch

"LELOUCH!" Sandman

"Lelouch... Go now!... G..o!" Dying Sabre

"SABRE! DON'T DIE! SABRE DON'T DO IT!" Lelouch

"Sabre! you re Okay i gonna get medic to safety Now!" Sandman (To Dying Sabre)

"Forgive.. me *pain* find.. Shirl..ey and it" Dying Sabre

"...and.. some on..e" Dying Sabre's Last Word

 **Sabre is now Passing Away and Died from Her Massive Blood Loss and Lelouch Crying and Mourn her Deaths and Sandman and His Team Loss her 1 GIGN**

"SABRE! NOOOOOO!" Lelouch

 **Lelouch Crying on Her Sabre's Dead Body and Sandman try to Calm Lelouch Down and Grinch and Truck try to Calm her down and Frost's Combat Drone see Sabre's Dead**

"Calm Down Lelouch! Calm Down, He is Dead" Sandman

"Well? Russian! I GONNA KILL YOU!" Lelouch

"Yeah! We Move to Main Street!" Sandman

"We must Find Shirley" Truck

 **Sandman's Team and Lelouch starting Moving to Main Street, and Leaving Sabre's Main Body as Main Objective to find her and Frost disable Drone Camera and shut it off and Grab her Drone back to Suitcase and Shirley has stopped Fire on Terrorist as Terrorist Retreat and Shirley try to Grab Frost to stand up**

"Sabre? is Dead" Shirley Fenette

"Frost! I gonna help You Up!" Shirley Fenette (To Frost)

 **Shirley Fenette Help Frost up and Frost Engage Hostiles on Street and Shirley help Frost move to Car and can Drive to Highway and Find Factory Alpha 6-3 and See Multiples Civilians Dead Inside Berlin on Main Street and She find Garage and Revive Her Small Wound and Frost Fire Hostiles before Terrorist reach her**

"Frost! you gonna be Okay! Stay Calm here i gonna Find His Medic here Stay here i gonna Open Garage!" Shirley Fenette (To Frost)

 **Shirley Fenette Found Garage Door's Key and She can have Key to Open Door and Frost use his Medic Kit and Revive himself and Shirley see Frost Revive Himself and Shirley move toward Frost and She help Frost that He revive Himself**

"Frost? You re Revivng Himself! oh I gonna help you!" Shirley Fenette (To Frost)

 **and Hear Overlord voice on her Radio**

"Shirley it Is Overlord Team Metal 0-1 has see Finding you! So Where Frost" Overlord

"Copy That Overlord! Frost on Outside of Garage i gonna get car and we can do" Shirley Fenette (To Overlord)

"Copy That! I gonna send Metal 0-1 to get Car as You re Driving with Your Car Alright!" Overlord (To Shirley Fenette)

 **Derek** **"Frost"** **Westbrook Stand up as Successfully Revive himself and Frost take his Key from Shirley and Frost open himself Garage Door and Frost Found Key lock and Opening it up and Garage Door is now Unlocked and Shirley and Frost helping up, Opening Garage Door and See Armored High Speed Car**

"Wow! That Car is Cool!" Shirley Fenette (To Frost)

 **Frost grab her Car Name to Shirley Fenette that his Armored High Speed Car carrying 2 Rocket and MG Cannons inside one Turret is Called "Bear Mk II"**

"Bear Mk II" Shirley Fenette (To Frost)

 **and Shirley Contact Overlord that Car is Bear Mk II**

"Overlord! That i see Car is Bear Mk II Armored High Speed Car Carrying Turret up!" Shirley Fenette (To Overlord)

"Roger That! Shirley Fenette Get inside Car Only Frost is Driver! he will Set route to Factory Base Alpha 6-3 We Must Go Now!" Overlord (To Shirley Fenette)

"Come on Frost Let Go!" Shirley Fenette (To Frost)

 **Derek "Frost" Westbrook and Shirley Fenette Enter Beak Mk II as Frost Enter Front Left Seat as Driver and Shirley Fenette Enter Top of Turret as Defense and Frost use Key of Vehicles and Starting Bear Mk II's Engines and Driving up to Highway and Lelouch and Sandman's Team see Frost and Shirley Driving on its Leaving Sandman Team and Lelouch in Progress**

"FROST! WAIT!" Sandman

"SHIRLEY! WAIT FROM ME!" Lelouch

"IT TOO LATE GET VEHICLES NOW!" Sandman

 **Lelouch and Sandman's Team Geting Another Humvee Vehicles Sandman Start His Engines and Drive and Follow Bear Mk II as Shirley and Frost Drive Off First and Sandman Increase her Speed and Follow Shirley Fenette and Frost's Bear Mk II and Sandman see Him and Frost and Hostiles Chopper Arrive try to Take her Down**

"FROST! CONTINUE DRIVE TO THE HIGHWAY! I GONNA DEAL WITH HOSTILES CHOPPER!" Shirley Fenette (To Frost)

 **Lelouch see Shirley inside Bear Mk II Turret and Call on her and Meet up in High Speed Car Fast**

"SHIRLEY!" Lelouch

"Lelouch! I LOVE YOU!" Shirley Fenette

"Yeah! I Love you Shirley" Lelouch smile on Shirley

"Sandman! Look Frost inside her Car and Making her Fast!" Grinch

"Frost! What are your Doing!" Sandman (To Frost)

"Sandman! Frost gonna Head to Highway and He Searching Factory Base Alpha 6-3!" Shirley Fenette (To Sandman)

 **Sandman's Humvee and Shirley and Frost's Bear Mk II Head to Right side and Entering Highways and See 4 Hostiles Attack Helicopter on Highway and Sandman Call Shirley Fire on Enemies Helicopter and Frost start Full Speed and See Factory Base Alpha 6-3 and Hostile Chopper Fire on Two Vehicles high Speed**

"Hostiles Helicopter!" Grinch

"Frost! Faster!" Truck (To Frost)

"Shirley! Shoot That Hostiles Helicopter!" Sandman (to Shirley)

"Alright Sandman!" Shirley Fenette (To Sandman)

"I SEE FACTORY! FACTORY BASE ALPHA 6-3 IS HERE!" Lelouch

 **Shirley Fenette Fire on Hostiles Helicopter Using her Bear Mk II's Turret and Fire MG Guns and Rocket Launcher Target on Hostiles Helicopter and Frost Drive to Factory Base Alpha 6-3**

"FROST! DRIVE FAST NOW! FASTER! FASTER!" Sandman (To Frost)

"FROST! TO FACTORY ALPHA 6-3 I SEE IT FROST! RAMP IS HERE DRIVE IT NOW! GO LEFT AND WE CAN JUMP!" Shirley Fenette (To Frost)

"Frost! Wait!" Sandman (To Frost)

 **Sandman's Humvee and Shirley and Frost's Bear Mk II Drive Faster and Head to Left and See Ramp and Frost Drive Full Speed and Reach Ramp and Jumped into Factory Base Alpha 6-3 Mountain side Left and See Road of Drift and Shirley Fenette Destroy 3 Hostiles Helicopters and Sandman's Humvee and Frost's Bear Mk II Land to Grounds of Factory Base Alpha 6-3 Drift Road Mountain**

"Nice Land! Frost! Good Land!" Sandman (To Frost)

"Yay! We Jumped on Left Side! Good Frost Good Job!" Happy Shirley Fenette (To Frost)

"I See That Factory Base Alpha 6-3!" Lelouch

"Factory Base Alpha 6-3 is Fregata Industries I Will Destroy It!" Shirley Fenette See His Fregata Base

"Frost! Stop The Car we Reached Factory Base Alpha 6-3!" Sandman (To Frost)

"Frost! Brake and Stop Car! We Reached his Destination!" Shirley Fenette (To Frost)

 **Sandman's Humvee and Shirley Fenette and Frost's Bear Mk II has Stopped and Leave the Car as Reached Destination of Factory Base Alpha 6-3 and Lelouch Hugs Shirley as Who see Heroes and Sandman Congratulation Frost by Check hand with Sandman that who Disappeared After Metal 0-1 Send to Rescue Him**

"Frost? Congratulation! I see you again!" Sandman Congratulation Frost

"Shirley! I Love you! I Will Not let you died here!" Lelouch hugs Shirley

"Yes Lulu! I Love you!" Shirley hugged by Lelouch

 **and Frost see Shirley hug Lelouch and Frost move with her and try to Lelouch and Shirley make of and Complete her kiss and Frost Use his hand and good with her**

"Hey Frost? You re Okay" Shirley Fenette (To Frost)

"Frost? You re Assist with Shirley Fenette! Well that Good Game (To Frost)

 **Sandman Congratulation Frost again from Assist with Shirley Fenette from his Time**

"Enemy on Defense Line 6 Clock!" Truck

"Shoot The Light Signal Frost!" Shirley Fenette (To Frost)

"Frost! Follow Shirley's Order!" Sandman (To Frost)

 **Shirley Fenette and Frost and Sandman's Team Continue Fire on Enemies Defense Line and Destroying it and Continues Storm on Him and See Overlord's US Troops Reinforcements Arrives and US Transporter Helicopters and hear Call**

"Team Metal 0-1 It is Overlord! US Troops Reinforcements has Arrived to Save you! Reinforcements is Coming Prepare to Storm Factory Base Alpha 6-3!" Overlord

"Copy That Overlord!" Lelouch ( To Overlord)

"Congratulation Frost! You re Heroes!" Happy Shirley Fenette (To Frost)

 **and Hostiles Appears and Hear Gunfires from Defense Line of Factory Base Alpha 6-3 and Sandman's Team and Frost's Team Spoken that Gunfire and Frost and Shirley and Sandman and Lelouch taking Cover from Defense line and See Men Hostiles Appears and 1 Attack Helicopters and Helicopter Shoot Delta Force's Team**

"HOSTILES ON DEFENSE LINE!" Truck

"Shirley! Use RPG-7 and Shoot Down that Helicopter!" Sandman (To Shirley)

 **Shirley Fenette Grab RPG-7 and Destroy Helicopter with RPG-7 and Overlord Contact with him**

"Sandman It is Overlord!, You re Reached Factory Base Alpha 6! You Mission to Destroy His Base! I Will Send his Reinforcements on That Way! You Found Frost?" Overlord

"I Found Frost! and Shirley Too!" Sandman (To Overlord)

"Copy That! Raid that Factory Base Alpha 6-3" Overlord (To Sandman)

"Let Go! Let Go!" Grinch

"Frost! Shoot The Light Signal!" Shirley Fenette (To Frost)

"Kill That Terrorist!" Truck

"We Raid Base! Let Go Go! Faster!" Sandman (To Shirley)

 **Delta Force's Team Entering Factory Base Alpha 6-3's Superstructure inside Room and Shirley Fenette and Sandman's Team Continue Fire on Hostiles Zone and See Hostiles With RPG-7 on 2nd Floors**

"SHIT! RPG ON SECONDS FLOOR FROST WATCH OUT!" Shirley Fenette (To Frost)

 **Hostiles RPG-7 Firing on Frost but Shirley Fenette Dodge and Save Frost from RPG-7 and Exploding away to Power Generator and Shut down Power, and Sandman Kill Hostile RPG-7 with M4A1 and Frost and Shirley are Saved**

"Okay! Let Go Down Floor and Find Core and Destroy it!" Lelouch (To Metal 0-1)

"Yeah! Find that Core!" Shirley Fenette

"Frost You with Me Come on Frost Let Go!" Shirley Fenette (To Frost)

"Shirley and Frost! Wait!" Sandman (To Shirley and Frost)

 **Shirley Fenette and Frost are Moving to Lower Basements Floor and Sandman's Team Followed him Up! and There No Hostiles inside Lower Floor and Shirley Fenette and Derek "Frost" Westbrook See Factory Base Alpha 6-3's Core and Shirley and Frost Prepare to Destroy it but Sandman Team got Blocked up by Frost Deactive his Door and Sandman try to Reactive him**

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Sandman

"Shirley Open The Door!" Lelouch

"We need Break that Door!" Truck

"Use That Pole to Break that Door!" Grinch

 **Shirley Fenette and Frost Use C4 and Blow its Up and Setup Charge Including some Explosion Package Inside Core and pepare to Destroy it**

"Frost! Setup The C4 and Demolition Charge!" Shirley Fenette (To Frost)

 **Shirley and Frost Setup 4 C4 on Control Room Left Side and Right Side and Frost and Shirley Move to Control Tech Power Control and Hack to Control System Causing Factory Base Alpha 6-3 Production Unit will become Offline and Shirley use Power Stabble to Attach it Cable up Making Core cause Self-Destructs and Sandman use Pole to Break Door but Successfully and Sandman see Frost and Shirley Fenette Using Charge and Demolition C4 up**

"Team? Help Shirley and Frost Use Plant Charge Up!" Sandman (To Team Metal 0-1)

 **Grinch and Truck and Sandman and Lelouch starting Helping Frost and Shirley up to Plant C4 and Demolition Charges and Attach C4 Self-Destruct up and Pepare to Destroy Core and Bring Number Time to Self Destruction Frost Setup Time Self-Destruction System and Active it and Sandman see with Him**

"Frost! What are Your Doing!" Sandman (To Frost)

[SELF-DESTRUCTS: YES OR NO] in System

"Frost! Click Yes!" Shirley Fenette (To Frost)

"WAIT! NO!" Sandman (To Frost)

 **Derek "Frost" Westbrook Click Yes from Self-Destructs System Buttions**

[SELF-DESTRUCTS: **YES** OR NO] in System

[SELF-DESTRUCTS: ACTIVATED!]

[SELF-DESTRUCTION: 10:00 Seconds]

 **Self-Destruct has Activated and Reactivation of Core and Pepare to High Speed and Pepare to Meltdown it and Placed C4 Charge and Demolition Charge with her Place up and Frost and Sandman's Can Get out is here and Trigger Sound Alarm**

"SHIT! WE GOT SOUND ALARM!" Truck

"You Did it Frost! We will get Out this place here!" Happy Shirley Fenette (To Frost)

"Alright? We will get Out This Place!" Sandman ( To Everyone)

 **Shirley and Sandman's Team will geting out This Place and Moving to First Floor and Prepare Elevator to Lift it and Elevator Open and Sandman's Team and Shirley Fenette Escape This Base before Massive Explosion incoming Shirley Order Team to Get Back Vehicles and Escape it Things**

"EVERYONE GET BACK TO VEHICLES! ESCAPE THAT HIS BASE BEFORE MASSIVE EXPLOSION!" Shirley Fenette

"Frost You with Me Go to Bear Mk II and We can Win from Victories and We will Find Makarov Again!" Shirley Fenette (To Frost)

 **Shirley Fenette and Derek "Frost" Westbrook Get back and Entered Bear Mk II and Sandman's Team entered his Humvee and Shirley and Frost's Bear Mk II and Sandman's Humvee is Escaping and Leaving Factory Base Alpha 6-3 before Massive Explosions appear and 4 Hostiles Helicopter appear Try to Shoot down 2 Vehicles and Hostiles Helicopter Fire His Rockets toward Bear Mk II and Exploding it But Missed and Injuring Shirley Fenette by Rocket Hiting with Him**

"Ugh!" Injured Shirley Fenette

"Shirley! You re Okay!" Sandman (To Shirley)

'Im Okay! *pain*" Shirley Fenette (To Sandman)

"SHOOT DOWN THAT HOSTILES HELICOPTER!" Lelouch (To Shirley Fenette)

"DIES! THAT RUSSIA HELICOPTER BASTARD!" Enraged Shirley Fenette

 **Shirley Fenette Using Bear Mk II Turret and Fire on Hostiles Helicopters and Sandman See Highway again with Covered His Mountain and Largest Arch Bridge by 8 Lanes Motorway Roads with Tunnel inside Head To Foward Not Canyon**

"TO LEFT TO LEFT! FROST!" Sandman (To Frost)

 **Frost Head to Left and We Can have Escaping to Tunnels and 2 Vehicles Enter 8 Lanes Largest Arch Bridge and My Way to Tunnels and 2 Vehicles Entered Tunnels and Time Reached to Zero and Sandman see Bomb Reached Time to Zero and Sandman Order His Team to Cover**

"WE GONNA BLOWING! TAKE COVER!, INCOMING IMPACT!" Sandman (To Team Metal 0-1)

"Frost! Drive Faster Impact is Coming!" Shirley Fenette (To Frost)

 **Self-Destruct Time is Reached Zero and Core will Super Criticals and Starting Meltdown Exploding in Progress and C4 and Demolition Charge too And Creating Huge Massive Explosion on Factory Base Alpha 6-3 and Creating Nuclear Mushroom Clouds and Combining Massive Explosion in Progress, Killing Many of Russia Soldier and Civilians Heavy Casualties in Progress Destroying Many Russia Vehicles on War and Blast Wave Impact is Coming to with it and Damaging 8 Lanes Largest Arch Bridge, Destroying Largest Arch Bridge 8 Lanes Road, Dropping All Civilians Vehicles throwing Into Deep and Killing Civilians and Dropping him To Deep and Killing in Progress and Smoke Blast Wave Impact are Heading to Tunnel and Two Vehicles see Blast Wave impact Coming Sandman Order Frost and Shirley to Drive Faster and Shirley Go Back Top to Right Seat Front with Frost and Order him to Drive Fast before Behind with it**

"Frost! Drive Faster! Blast Wave Impact on Behind You!" Shirley Fenette (To Frost)

"Blast Wave Impact Incoming on Behind!" Truck

"FASTER HURRY FROST!" Sandman (To Frost)

 **Frost Making her Full Speed before Blast Wave Impact Coming up Toward Frost's Bear Mk II and Sandman's Humvee and Throwing away Civilians Car from Tunnels and 2 Vehicles start Full Speeds and See Out inside Tunnels**

"There on Exit! FASTER NOW!" Sandman (To Frost)

"There will to be Doomed! Frost! I Love you!" Shirley Fenette (To Frost)

"Almost here! we reaching it!" Grinch

 **Frost and Shirley's Bear Mk II and Sandman's Humvee has made Exits Tunnels and Blast Wave Impact has Disappeared as Two Vehicles Appearing to Exit zone and Smoke is Huge appeared after Delta Force's Team Escaped that Blast Wave Incoming with Her and Shirley, Frost, Lelouch, Sandman, Grinch and Truck has Survived from Escaping Nuclear Explosion that Revealed to be Nuclear Explosion of Factory Base Alpha 6-3**

"We Survived? We Win Frost! We Win!" Happy Shirley Fenette (To Frost)

"Good Job Frost! You are Now on Heroes!" Happy Sandman (To Frost)

"Frost? I am happy with You, Let Continue Drive!" Happy Shirley Fenette (To Frost)

 **Frost and Shirley's Bear Mk II and Sandman's Humvee Leaving her Place and Continue Drive to Road and Hear Overlord Voice and Successfully Mission with it and Destroyed Factory Base Alpha 6-3 and Russia Force will become Withdrawal from Berlin as Nuclear Incoming Explosion as Shirley and Frost Destroy it**

"Team Metal 0-1 It Is Overlord!, Factory Base Alpha 6-3 is Destroyed and Russia Force will Withdrawal from Berlin! Mission Completed!" Overlord

"Thanks you Overlord!" Happy Shirley Fenette (To Overlord)

"Copy That Overlord!" Sandman (To Overlord)

"Frost? We will go home here and We will Find Makarov on Later" Happy Shirley Fenette (To Frost)

 **and 2 Vehicles leaving and you can hear US New Repoter and Screen will fades to White as Completing Mission following Overlord's hear**

 **"it is Breaking New! Shirley Fenette and Derek "Frost" Westbrook has Destroyed Factory Base Alpha 6-3 and Causing Nuclear Outbreak and These More Casualties of Russia Soldier and More Civilians inside Radiation, Shirley Fenette will Promoted to Brigadier General Following US President Order make Shirley Promoted to Brigadier General and Make Shirley Fenette will Declear War Hero and Frost Too!, Following Fall of Factory Base Alpha 6-3 There you can See Nuclear Mushroom Clouds appear that Creating Combining Huge Massive Explosions and Nuclear Mushroom Clouds with 30 Millions Megatons of TNT and Massive Casualties of Civilians and Russia Mens and Causing Russia Force will to Be Withdrawal from Berlin as Nuclear Incident of Berlins, and US President Order Team Metal 0-1 will Become Largest Private Military Company and Shirley Fenette is now under Brigadier General and War Hero and Derek "Frost" Westbrook is now Promoted to Captain!, Overlord inside Pentagon order lead US Force make way to Germany, Berlin to Paris! Volk is now War Criminals who Lead Terrorist Attack and some Most Wanted Terrorist that is Him Vladimir Makarov!, Now Following after War Team Metal 0-1 and Shirley Fenette and Frost is Now Will become Number 1 of Best War Hero in The Worlds but Sandman Said that 2 Heroes will Promotions, and Shirley Fenette 18 year Student of Ashford Academy and Shirley Fenette is now Beautiful Good War Hero and Makarov will be Hunted by United States" US New Repoter**

"Frost! I Will help you here!" Shirley Fenette (To Frost)

* * *

 **Next Chapter 4: Euphemia and Sniper**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shirley Fenette: World War III Chapter 4: Euphemia and Sniper**

* * *

 **Cutscene**

 **Captain Price making a Phone Call from Somalia.**

 **"Caller, please authenticate." Operator**

 **"Contact Euphemia li Britannia! i need respond Calling up!" Captain Price**

 **The Satellite Tracking Location of Euphemia about Where Locations and Euphemia start call with Price**

 **"Good to See You Price? How to talking About Kingfish?" Euphemia (To Price)**

 **"That About So Euphemia? Makarov's Toxic Gas Maker Valia Corpesro! He is India who Defected to Makarov's Side before He Can Deal with Him!" Price (To Euphemia)**

 **"So you re on Location?" Price (To Euphemia)**

 **The Satellite Located Euphemia on Kiev, Ukraine**

 **"I am on Kiev, Ukraine i gonna See Valia Corpesro as Traget" Euphemia (To Price)**

 **The Satellite Zoom on Kiev, Ukraine as These to Capital City as Euphemia here about Sniping Zone before She can move Toward Corpesro**

 **"Alright Euphemia? You must Find Sniping Zone and Find Deal zone with Corpesro!" Price (To Euphemia)**

 **The Satellite Tracking Euphemia li Britannia on Capital of Kiev, Ukraine before She Finding Sniping Zone with Dealing Zone and Overlord Voice will hear**

 **"It is Overlord! Our Target is Valia Corpesro Inside Capital City of Kiev, Ukraine! He inside Car about Trying to Deal with Makarov We Must To Intercept Him!" Overlord**

 **"Alright Overlord! I will Track Down it!" Euphemia**

 **The Satellite Zoom to Euphemia on Kiev, Ukraine as She is under Hiding Inside and She can head to St Andrew's Church**

* * *

 **Kiev, Ukraine**

 **Screen will set is Euphemia Stab Ukraine Soldier using her Knife, and Hiding Him Prevent Enemies from Spotting Dead Body and Euphemia Grab Barrett M82 and Go to High Building St Andrew's Church**

 **[Euphemia and Sniper]**

 **[October 5th - 14:33:21]**

 **[Euphemia li Britannia]**

 **[US Recon Ranger]**

 **[Kiev, Ukraine]**

"It Euphemia Here! Overlord? Send Mission to Me Here!" Euphemia (To Overlord)

"Euphemia li Britannia! You Mission to Assassination Target is Valia Corpesro He is Makarov's Member" Overlord (To Euphemia)

"Fine? Just i know about see Anything? But Im Sorry about It Thing I Hate Ukraine!" Euphemia li Britannia

Euphemia Hiding from 2 Ukraine Soldier and Some Vehicles and Euphemia grab Silencer Pistol and Try to Aim on Ukraine Soldier with Hiding Dark side on Vehicles and Making Perfect Stealth and 1 Ukraine Soldier Pass and 2 Ukraine Soldier still Talking and She use his Gun and Hit Two Soldier Leg but need Waiting before 1 Soldier Go

"Приготуйте боротися з Макаровим!(Prepare to Deal with Makarov!)" Ukraine Soldier 1

"Так! Конвой збирається З'явившись тут(Yeah! Convoy going Appearing here) Ukraine Soldier 2

"Нехай справу з Валю він Макаров член!(Let Deal with Valia he is Makarov Member!) Ukraine Soldier 1

"Давай, посунься!(Come on, Let Move!)" Ukraine Soldier 2

 **2 Ukraine Soldiers Pass and Euphemia li Britannia Shoot 2 Ukraine Soldier with her Silencer Pistol in Head and Killing Him and Euphemia get out hiding and Continue Moving with Sneaking and She Climb ladder to Top Building and Moving Slowing before Ukraine Soldier can see Object or Props inside before Hiding up and Ukraine Soldier see Soldier's Dead and Call Alert**

"Ми отримали загиблий солдат! Знаходимо, що шпигунам!(WE GOT DEAD SOLDIER! FIND THAT SPYS!)" Ukraine Soldier

 **Euphemia li Britannia got Spoken by Sound Alarm and Megaphone Spoken her Alerting and She walk into Another Building and She go Prone under Bed before 3 Ukraine Soldier can Raid it Up and She choose Prone under Bed**

"Увага! Євфимія вже вбив двох солдатів! Увага Все Одиниці! Активного Вороги Снайпер Нашою основною метою є Євфимія!(Attention! Euphemia has Killed Two Soldier! Attention All Units! Pursuits Enemies Sniper Our Main Target is Euphemia!)" Megaphone

"Ugh! Ukraine Targeting Me! Well i gonna Hiding inside!" Spoken Euphemia

 **3 Ukraine Soldier Appear but Door is Locked and Soldier starting Kicking Door up and Using His Foot and Start Kick Door as Continue Searching for Euphemia**

"ВІДЧИНІТЬ ДВЕРІ!(OPEN THE DOOR!)" Ukraine Soldier

 **3 Ukraine Soldiers Knock and Break Door using Foot and Start Raid and Searching with it, But She is Hiding under Bed with Prone Following Alerts**

"Пошук Річ, що наша мета Євфимія! Не дозволяйте їй бігти(Search that Thing Our Target is Euphemia! Do not let her Escape)" Ukraine Soldier

 **3 Ukraine Soldier Searching Euphemia Inside Room with Locker some More Inside Upper Bed, and Searching More and That thing, and Soldier Not see Euphemia that She placed her Fake Hiding with per Pillows and Euphemia is now Prone and Hiding under Beds and Ukraine Sergeant Soldier Appear inside His Room**

"Ви Знайдено Євфимія ж?(You're Found Euphemia Yet?)" Ukraine Sergeant Soldier

"Сер Вона не тут!(Sir! She is Not Here!)" Ukraine Soldier

"Добре? ми будемо продовжувати пошук слід за мною!(Well? we will Continue Search Follows Me!)" Ukraine Sergeant Soldier

"Так товариш!(Yes Comrade!)" Ukraine Soldier

 **3 Ukraine Soldier Leaving his Room as Ukraine Sergeant Order 3 Men to Follow him and Search Any Room and we can Found Euphemia and Euphemia leaving his Bed and Continue search and She Head to Up Stairs and Heading to Rooftop and She can Hide from Helicopter and She Use it MP5 and Hide under Enemies**

"Ugh! Ukraine try to Get Me up? well i will Strike more all Enemies inside" Euphemia li Britannia

"and Prepare to Hunt it New Target!" Euphemia li Britannia

"My Hunt is Begin!" Euphemia li Britannia

 **Euphemia li Britannia Kill 4 Ukraine Soldiers Using MP5 Gun and Killing 4 Soldier and Run out Ammo, and Euphemia Reloads her MP5 Ammo and 1 Ukraine hear Gunfire and Follow her to Building Rooftop and Euphemia Escape his Building and Using Tow Cable and Head to Another Building with Lower Floor before Miles Way to St Andrew's Church and Euphemia Break Door and Go Down Low Floor and 1 Soldier Block her Building and Euphemia use Knife to Sneak him and Stab him Using her Knife and Kill him and Euphemia Enter Room but 1 Soldier has Attacked Him cause Euphemia got Attacked by 1 Ukraine Soldier using her Knife Trying to Stab Euphemia**

"Ugh!" Injured Euphemia

"Виродок! Євфимія!(Bastard! Euphemia!)" Ukraine Soldier

"NOT YOU!" Enraged Euphemia (To Ukraine Soldier)

 **Ukraine Soldier Attempt to Kill Euphemia using Her Knife and Stab him but Euphemia got Dodge that Soldier's Knife and Put it Back and Euphemia Punch Ukraine Soldier's Face and Euphemia Stab them Back by Stabbing Ukraine Soldier's Neck, Killing Him and Return to Prone to Bed and Hiding and She can have Stealth and 2 Ukraine Soldier Arrived and See 1 Soldier's Dead Body and His Room too from Blood Loss and Soldier Call More Reinforcement as Spoken Alert**

"Лайні! Ми знайшли мертвим солдат! Зателефонуйте медика, щоб допомогти йому!(Shit! We Found Dead Soldier! Call Medic to help him!)" Ukraine Soldier 1

"Так товариш! Ми кличемо медика, щоб допомогти йому!(Yes Comrade! We Call Medic to Help it!)" Ukraine Soldier 2

 **as 2 Ukraine Soldier Leaving as Soldier's Dead Body Found and Euphemia return to Stand up and Open Door but See Sergeant Mac Mike is Attacked by 1 Ukraine Soldier and Try to Kill him Using her Knife and Euphemia Rusing to Saving Mac Mike up Using is Euphemia's Knife**

"You Bastard! Ukraine You Go to Hell!" Mac Mike (To Enemies)

"Ти завжди! Ви свиня!(You Always! You Pig!)" Ukraine Soldier (To Mac Mike)

"Ukraine Scum! Go to Hell!" Mac Mike (To Ukraine Soldier)

 **Euphemia Stab 1 Ukraine Soldier Using Knife and Killing him and Saving US Sergeant Mac Mike in Progress and Meet it Up and She Grab Mac Mike and Go to Hide Room up and Close Door and Lock him Before 3 Medic Ukraine Soldier Arriving as See Soldier's Dead and Talking Lower before Heavy Patrols Searching from Him, and She bring Mike to Hide her Room and Mac Mike Thanks to Euphemia from Saving Her**

"Thanks from Save me! Well What your Name?" Mac Mike (To Euphemia)

"My Name is Euphemia li Britannia! Third Princess of the Britannia!" Euphemia (To Mac Mike)

"Nice to Meet You Euphemia! I am US Sergeant Mac Mike! United States Recons Sniper Rangers Call me as Mike! Nice to see you!" Mac Mike (To Euphemia)

"Ok Mike! I Will Help you Up!" Euphemia (To Mac Mike)

"Good! Euphemia? You see Patrols? Let him Pass so i am Based of Viktor Renzov to help you up I am not Old Man! My Age is 29 up!" Mac Mike (To Euphemia)

"Just i want need Help from Renzov! But now We need Hide without Firing on Ukraine Soldier Because, There Trigger Sound Alarm to All Soldiers that see Gunfire You most Attach Silencer on Your Weapons!" Mac Mike (To Euphemia)

"Alright Mike! i Attached My Pistol with Silencer, But Wait! You re Talking About Renzov?" Euphemia (To Mac Mike)

"Yeah! I Based of Renzov's Rule But Nikolai Tasked Me to Sneak Patrol and Disable Shields Just I am with You!" Mac Mike (To Euphemia)

"You re Based of Viktor Renzov Mike? Well you see Dimitri Petrenko? Mike so i have Picture to Assassinate Target" Euphemia (To Mac Mike)

 **Euphemia li Britannia give 1 Assassination Pictures to Mac Mike and See Valia Corpesro as Main Targets Mission and Discovered and Mac Mike Agreed to Help Euphemia to Assassinate Valia Corpesro**

"Valia Corpesro?" Mac Mike (To Euphemia)

"Yes! He is Makarov Inner Circle's Member who Training to Bomb Russia and Help from Makarov, I Want to Intercept him Prevent from Successfully Inner Circle Ally with Ukraine Military Force!" Euphemia (To Mac Mike)

"You Wanna Join with Me" Euphemia (To Mac Mike)

"Alright Euphemia? Follow my Lead we will Sneak Patrol before He Spot you!" Mac Mike

 **Mac Mike Open Door and Euphemia Follow him, and Mac Mike sneaking with it and Open the Door and Mac Mike and Euphemia sneaking walk to Main Street and Ukraine Sniper Shoot Euphemia, but Dodge him by Hide her Head with Car and Bullet Pass but Missed shoot Euphemia and Mac Mike Spoken Sniper Shoot him up! and Trying to Hide him up**

"Shit! Sniper Get The Cover!" Mac Mike (To Euphemia)

"SNIPER TRY TO KILL ME!" Euphemia (To Mac Mike)

"Get Inside Window Euphemia!" Mac Mike (To Euphemia)

 **Mac Mike Break his Windows and Mac Mike Jump into Building and Euphemia Follow Mike and Jump his Up and Euphemia Follows Mike to 2nd Floors and She Grab Barrett M82 and Prone its and Mac Mike use Her Hat and looking From Enemies Ukraine Sniper and Mike Order Euphemia Check your Fire as Your Fire as Patrol start Alerts**

"Check Your Fire!. Euphemia!" Mac Mike (To Euphemia)

"Alright Mike I am Checking!" Euphemia (To Mac Mike)

 **Mac Mike Off His Helmet and Use them as Sniper Hat and Using Pole and Look on him Where Sniper inside Any Floor on Lower or Top Floors inside Building and Ukraine Sniper Shoot on Him but Shoot Mac Mike's Helmet using her Pole and on see And Mike see Sniper on Top Floor and Call Euphemia to Shoot Sniper on Top Floor on Main Street Building that Sniper Found and Order Euphemia to Kill Sniper Inside Building**

"Euphemia I See Sniper! on Top Floor Rooftop Building!" Mac Mike (To Euphemia)

"Where!" Euphemia (To Mac Mike)

"You See Vision! Sniper Inside Building He on Top Floor! Kill It Now Before Sniper Kill You! You are Euphemia li Britannia! I Want You will Become Hero!" Mac Mike (To Euphemia)

"Okay Mike! I Will Shoot it Up!" Euphemia (To Mac Mike)

 **Euphemia li Britannia Use Barrett M82 Sniper Rifle and Aim on Ukraine Sniper on Top Building Floor on Rooftop and Try to Kill it to Head but Missed shoot by Hiting Leg and Causing Ukraine Sniper's Leg Fall on Wounds and Mike Call him that You re Hiting Leg Causing Sniper will Unable to Stand up**

"Euphemia! You re Only Wounding Him!" Mac Mike (To Euphemia)

"I am Trying Mike! I am Trying!" Euphemia (To Mac Mike)

 **Euphemia li Britannia Continue Aim on Ukraine Sniper inside Top Floor Building and See him and Ukraine Sniper try to Aim on Euphemia, But Too Late and Ukraine Sniper is Killed by Euphemia li Britannia Using Barrett M82 Sniper Rifle and Shot in His Head and Killing Him and Mac Mike see Sniper Killed and Order Euphemia to Good Hunting as Complete to Kill Sniper**

"Hahahaha! Good Hunting! Let Go to Down Floor! Let That Patrol Pass!" Mac Mike (To Euphemia)

"Thank You Mike!" Euphemia (To Mac Mike)

"Okay! Let Down Another Side Floor We can Hide from Ukraine Patrol!" Mac Mike (To Euphemia)

 **Mac Mike Open Large Door and Mike Running Down Upstair and Mac Mike using Wall to Hide him, and Euphemia li Britannia Follow him and Ukraine Patrol is Started and Mike Order Euphemia as Let His Patrol Pass before can see**

"Shhh... Ukraine patrol. Let them Pass Euphemia!" Mac Mike

"Shh... Alright Mike" Euphemia (To Mac Mike)

 **A grandfather Clock chimes, and a Ukraine Soldier walks over to a window of the building the Euphemia is in to inspect the sound and sees them**

"Євфимія тут! Доменна його!(Euphemia is Here! Blast Him Out!)" Ukraine Soldier

"UGH!" Euphemia

"They have found us! We need to leave now! Hit the floor! Euphemia!" Mac Mike (To Euphemia)

 **Mac Mike and Euphemia li Britannia go prone, and crawl their way through a hallway. Flamethrowers burst through the windows**

"They re Attempt To Burn Us! Stay Low Euphemia! Do Not Breathe!" Mac Mike (To Euphemia)

 **Mac Mike and Euphemia stand up, and Mac Mike runs throughout the building looking for an exit. A book case falls and almost crushes Euphemia had it not landed on a table**

"They Got Ukraine Soldiers Surrounding Building Carrying Men on Outside Try to Shoot You! We Must Hurry! Move Upstairs! Quicky! Before we Are Burned Alive Euphemia Hurry!" Mac Mike

"I AM TRYING MIKE!" Euphemia (To Mac Mike)

 **Euphemia follows Mac Mike up a flight of stairs to escape. While running, a flaming beam breaks apart and then it falls on top of tries to lift it up by himself but it burns his right hand. Mac Mike comes back and removes the beam**

"Aghh! *pain* *breathe* *pain* I m.. Hurts!" Injured Euphemia

"Ugh! argh!" Injured Euphemia

"Here Euphemia My Friend!... Take My Hand. I need you Alive! we need to Find a Way out!" Mac Mike

 **Heavy machine gun fire tears through the wall**

"Ukraine Armored Car Outside! Keep Moving Before Fire It Tears us Apart! and Building is Collapsing" Mac Mike (To Euphemia)

"*pain* Ugh! We Gonna Run away from Fire! Mike!" Euphemia (To Mac Mike)

 **Mac Mike and Euphemia come to a giant hole in a wall of the building**

"Euphemia! JUMP!... GO!" Mac Mike (To Euphemia)

"Mike! Wait!" Euphemia (To Mac Mike)

"SHIT! Noooooooooooooooo!" Euphemia

 **Euphemia jumps out of the building, and then looks back up at the window they jumped from and see Mac Mike about to jump, but goes flying out the window because of an explosion. Mac Mike is lying injured on the ground as Ukraine soldiers come running down the street**

"Ugh! i..m Hurts!" Injured Euphemia

 **and Euphemia See Face of Ukraine Soldiers**

"Американська свиня!(American Pig!)" Ukraine Soldiers

 **Mac Mike reaches for his weapon, but a Ukraine soldier kicks it out of his hand**

"Ugh! You Bastard!" Euphemia (To Enemies)

 **Injured Euphemia li Britannia get Surrounded by Three Pair of Ukraine Soldier and 1 Soldier Order Ukraine Flamethrower to Burn Mac Mike and Euphemia Downs**

"Євфимія тут! Принесіть вогнемет! To Burn американської свинею і Євфимія вниз!(Euphemia is Here! Bring Flamethrower! To Burn American Pig and Euphemia Down!)" Ukraine Soldier

 **The Ukraine soldiers are then gunned down by automatic gunfire, and Resistance soldiers, Price and Soap come running to Mac Mike and the Euphemia's aid**

"Captain Price?" Mac Mike (To Captain Price)

"Ugh! im Hurt... Soap.." Injured Euphemia (To Soap)

"I Will help You Euphemia! My name is Soap and Captain Price Too!" Soap (To Euphemia)

 **John "Soap" MacTavish Helping Euphemia li Britannia Get up and Captain Price and Resistance Soldier, and Price start Talking with Mac Mike Inside Hidden Building**

"Euphemia you re Safe?" Captain Price (To Euphemia)

"Thanks! Captain Price so what are Your Doing?" Euphemia (To Captain Price)

"Euphemia i have you to Assassinate That Valia Corpesro We must go To St Andrew's Church!" Captain Price (To Euphemia)

"Price! I See St Andrew's Church!" Soap (To Price)

"Euphemia and Mike! Follow my Lead! Resistance Troops will Continue Fighting on Ukraine Government's Forces!" Captain Price (To Euphemia and Mac Mike)

"Yes Sir! Captain Price" Euphemia (To Captain Price)

"Yes Sir Captain!" Mac Mike (To Captain Price)

 **Euphemia, Mike and Soap Following Captain Price Heading to St Andrew's Church and in Order to Prepare to Assassinate Valia Corpesro, But Resistance Fighter Move Another Side, and Start Opening Fire at Ukraine Government's Forces, Starting Trigger Sound Alarm and Continue Fighting on and Megaphone Starting Talking at Intruder Alerts Spoking All Ukraine Soldiers and Vehicles, and Start Fighting with Him Expect Price and His Team Moving to St Andrew's Church**

"Увага Все Одиниці! Україна Опір Порушники! Цільова задача позначить від припинення! Увага Все Одиниці! Пожежа на Україні групи опору! і Євфимія теж!(Attention All Units! Ukraine Resistance Intruders! Target will Designate from Termination! Attention All Units! Fire on Ukraine Resistance Groups! and Euphemia Too!)" Megaphone

"Очікувати Чоловіки Макарова, які мають справу з членом і Валя транспорту З'являються Валя можуть впоратися з Макаровим! Що Макаров Конвой не спрацьовують на опір Очікувати урядових сил Пожежа на опір!(Expect Makarov's Men who Deal with Member and Valia Transport Appear Valia can Deal with Makarov! That Makarov Convoy Do Not Fire on Resistance Expect Government Forces Fire on Resistance!)" Megaphone

"Euphemia and Some Team!. They Got Trigger Sound Alarm that Resistance Fighting with Government's Force! We Must Go! Quickly! Do Not Fire on Ukraine Soldier! Watch Your Fire!" Captain Price (To Team)

"That Megaphone Speak that Expect Makarov and Valia's Men as Do Not Fire on Resistance that Only Deal and Expect Government Force! We Must Resist Ally with Him!" Soap (To Team)

"Okay Price!. I Gonna Checking Fire!" Euphemia (To Price)

"We Will Moving To Church Before Ukraine Soldier reaching to His Area!" Soap (To Team)

 **Euphemia, Mike and Soap Follow Captain Price and Entering St Andrew's Church and Heading to Top Floor and Mac Mike and Euphemia has Found Sniping Zone and 6 Unharmed Ukraine Vehicles and Carrying Gun Dealer and 25 Ukraine Soldier and 5 Attack Helicopter order as Valia Corpesro's Men do Not Fire on Resistance Only as Convoy Protection and Only Government Force to Firing It Expect Valia Corpesro's Men and Makarov Arrive Inside and Entering Sniping Zone and Makarov's Car Arriving and Wait from Valia, and Captain Price and Euphemia See Makarov is Here inside Sniping Zone and Move and Wait from Him**

"Valdimir Makarov is Here!" Captain Price

"What Makarov Standing What who Wait with?" Euphemia (To Price)

"Makarov Wait with Him! Valia's Convoy! There going Appearing 3 Cars and Valia is here onside Convoy he will Appear! He about to Deal with Makarov! Euphemia! Take the Shot!" Captain Price (To Euphemia)

"Okay Price and Euphemia! Convoy is Appearing Grab the Rifle and Take His Action!" Soap (To Price and Euphemia)

 **Captain Price Grab Barrett XM500 Rifle and Euphemia Grab Barrett M82 Rifle and Price and Euphemia Take Action and Valia's Convoy is Arrived and Valia's Convoy Vehicles Stop and Ukraine Soldier Open Rear Door and Valia Leave The Convoy Vehicles and Walk to Makarov and Ready starting to Deal with Makarov to Ally with Inner Circle and Valia Order Makarov to Deploy and Launch Nuclear Weapon to Strike United States and Restore Soviet Union and Makarov will show Valia Corpesro will Rise Power like Makarov and Target Will get Blocked by Makarov and Valia Corpesro's More Mil-24 Hind Russian Gunship Helicopter that Revealed to Assign to Protect Convoy Prevent Enemy Intruder from Attacking Her Convoy and Intruder's Offensive from Its**

"Check Your Fire Euphemia! Russian Gunship try to Protect Convoy! Check Your Fire!" Captain Price (To Euphemia)

"Alright Captain Price! I am Checking!" Euphemia (To Captain Price)

 **Captain Price and Euphemia li Britannia Starting Checking Fire and See Valia Corpesro is Here that Attempt Try to Deal and Ally with Makarov as Helping Makarov to Bomb Russia order to Build New Terrorist Power like Inner Circle and Makarov Accept Deal with Valia that Makarov Like Valia and Voice hear see**

 **"** _С нами Бо (God is with us,)" Vladimir Makarov (To Valia)_

 _"Thanks Makarov from You Hear me as Voice talk!" Valia Corpesro (To Makarov)_

"Valia My Friends! Good to See You! Why So You Bomb Russia and You re Create New Terrorist Group like Inner Cricle?" Vladimir Makarov (To Valia)

"Yeah! I Hear Following Imran Zakhaev Order Me to Bomb Russia Like Makarov to Gain This Powers! we Will Not Fall and My Second Command is Terrai Zakhaev is my Second in Command he Like Makarov Too!" Valia (To Makarov)

"Hey Terrai Zakheav My Best Friend! Nice to meet you! Now i am your Father here!" Valdimir Makarov (To Terrai Zakheav)

"Thanks My Father! I Have Starting Dealing Trade Route with Valia's Terrorist Groups and let see we will Cooperative with Ukraine Government Forces!" Terrai Zakheav (To His Father)

"Well? My Son! You re Helping Cooperative with Ukraine Government Force to Assist with Inner Circle? Well Great My Son!" Valdimir Makarov (To His Son)

"Let Deal with Five Millions Moneys Let See About Good Thing Here Makarov" Valia Corpesro

 **Mac Mike Carry Valia Corpesro's Picture to Captain Price and Set to Euphemia li Britannia as Take Assassination of Him**

 **"Take Aim to Shot Euphemia!, Target is Valia Corpesro!" Captain Price (To Euphemia, Inside Church)**

 **"Yes Sir! Captain Price!" Euphemia (To Captain Price, Inside Church)**

 **"Wait from Shot! steady, Steady!" Soap (To Price and Euphemia, Inside Church)**

"Let is Deal here Makarov!" Happy Valia Corpesro (To Makarov)

"Yeah! I will Deal with You!" Happy Valdimir Makarov (To Valia)

 **"Fire!" Soap (To Price and Euphemia, Inside Church)**

 **Valia Corpesro is Now Headshot and Killed by Captain Price Using Barrett XM500 Sniper Rifle and Euphemia li Britannia Using Barrett M82 Sniper Rifle and Combining Headshot to Valia's Head Killing Him and Causing Makarov and His Son Running Away and Makarov Order Son get Vehicles as Sniper Treat Alert and Valia is now Assassinated by Print Red Pencil and Trace Valia's Pictures to 'X' as Killed in Action**

"Son! Get the Vehicles here! We Got Enemies Sniper Killed Valia!" Valdimir Makarov (To His Son)

"Shit! Enemies Sniper!" Terrai Zakheav (To His Father)

 **Valdimir Makarov and His Son Get Back Vehicles and More Vehicles start Running Away and Makarov and Valia's Mil-24 Hind see Him on St Andrew's Church and Mil-24 Hind Prepare to Kill Cpt Price and Euphemia Using her Gating Weapon**

"Shit! Enemies Russian Gunship!" Soap (To Price and Euphemia, Inside Church)

"Take My Shot!" Euphemia li Britannia (inside Church)

 **Euphemia li Britannia Shoot Mil-24 Hind Pilot with Barrett M82 Rifle Causing Pilot Dead and Swing Mil-24 Hind and Sending to Crash Away to Makarov and Vaila's Convoy and Mil-24 Crash into Valia and Makarov's Convoy and Exploding it, Causing Convoy Exploding and Lot such as Barrels Explosions, Killing 10 Mens During Assassination of Valia Corpesro, and Makarov send Radio call order to Shoot Down Sniper inside Church, Euphemia Try to Shoot More Pilot of Mil-24 Hind, But is Stopped and Intercepted by Captain Price and Order Euphemia call You Shoot 1 Pilot of Mil-24 and Shoot Helicopter is Over and See Many Helicopters of Russian and Euphemia is Put his M82 Gun to Backpack side**

"Euphemia You Shoot 1 Pilot of Mil-24! We Don't Shoot Many Helicopters! You Shoot Gunship is Over! Many Russian Gunship is Coming to Attack it! We Must Go Euphemia!" Captain Price (To Euphemia)

"Me! I'm Shooting a 1 Russian Gunship Mil-24 Hind?" Euphemia (To Captain Price)

"Yeah! Euphemia! We Shoot on Russia Gunship Mil-24 Later! but you re Assassinated Valia and Many Gunships is Incoming after us! Quickly! Before Mil-24 Gun and Rockets Fire on Church Again!" Captain Price (To Euphemia)

"Euphemia! We Shoot on Russia Gunship Later!" Happy Soap (To Euphemia)

"Alright Soap and Price!" Euphemia (To Soap and Price)

"Church is Gonna Under Attack! Russian Gunship Incoming!" Mac Mike

 **Captain Price and John "Soap" MacTavish Grab Hands of Euphemia li Britannia and His Groups and Mac Mike Escaping His Church from Russian Gunships, and Makarov and Valia's Mil-24 Hind Fire Rocket and Gun and Damaging St Andrew's Church, and Captain Price and Groups Starting Running and Leaving His Church Before Destroyed by Makarov and Valia's Gunships Mil-24 Hind**

"Euphemia We Gonna Jump With You and Soap Too!" Captain Price (To Euphemia)

"JUMP! NOW! JUMP!" Soap (To Price and Euphemia)

 **Captain Price and John "Soap" MacTavish Grab Euphemia and Jump over Grounds as St Andrew's Church Exploding and Destroyed it, Killing 1 Survivor Inside Church Expect Mac Mike and Mike Survived Jump with Price, Soap and Euphemia and 4 Heroes is now Rescued by Ukraine's Resistance Groups**

"You re Okay Price? You re Assassinated Valia? You are Good!" Ukraine's Resistance Men

"Thanks you! So You are Rebels you ready to Fight that Government Force?" Captain Price (To Ukraine's Resistance Men)

"Yes! But Still More Tank hunting Us i Have RPG-7 To Destroy T-84 and Oplot-M! I Will send you to Resistance Base on Kiev here!" Ukraine's Resistance Men (To Captain Price)

"I Hate is Government Force!" Euphemia

"Don't Worry right? Euphemia! You re Hate Government Force as You re like Ukraine Resistance Force that to Resist Makarov's Ally!" Soap (To Euphemia)

"Yes Soap! I Hate it Ukraine Government Forces!" Euphemia li Britannia (To John "Soap" MacTavish)

"Oh! Euphemia li Britannia Good to See You! I am Ukraine's Resistance Fighter i have Tasked Objective by US General Commander Overlord that Mission to Resist Makarov's Inner Circle Ally with Ukraine Government's Forces!" Ukraine's Resistance Men (To Euphemia)

"Nice to Meet You Ukraine's Rebels!" Happy Euphemia (To Ukraine's Resistance Men)

"Good Euphemia! You re Meet Rebels in Help you to Resist Makarov Ally with Him! Now we Next Mission to Resist Makarov Ally and bring him out!" Happy Captain Price (To Euphemia)

"You Wanna Join US Army and Resistance Against Ukraine Government's Force and Inner Circle Too!" Soap (To Euphemia)

"Yes Soap and Price! I Will Join US Army and Rebel Group Against Government's Force of Ukraine and Inner Circle and Makarov is Monster!" Euphemia (To Price and Soap)

"Alright Euphemia! I gonna Contact Overlord that You re Meeting Up and You re Joining United States Army!" Happy Captain Price (To Euphemia)

 **Captain Price use Radio and Contact Overlord**

"It is Overlord Do Your Copy?" Overlord (Radio Voicehear)

"Yes Overlord! Euphemia li Britannia has Assassinated Valia Corpesro and 1 Pilot of Mil-24 Hind! That She Hate Government Force of Ukraine and She is Joining US Army and Ukraine Resistance Force that Rebel has Mission to Resist Makarov Ally with Him!" Captain Price (To Overlord, Radio Voicehear)

"Copy That! I Want Talk with Euphemia!" Overlord (To Captain Price, Radio Voicehear)

"Yes!" Captain Price (To Overlord, Radio Voicehear)

 **Captain Price give Radio to Euphemia li Britannia as Incoming US General Commander Overlord Calling as Euphemia Successfully Mission**

"Euphemia li Britannia It is Overlord, You re Assassinated Valia Corpesro and You Shoot 1 Makarov's Pilot of Russian Gunship Mil-24 Hind Well? Mission Completed and Euphemia and Cornelia Listen to Me!" Overlord (To Euphemia li Britannia and Cornelia li Britannia, Radio Voicehear)

 **and Cornelia li Britannia has Arrived and Joining Captain Price's Team and Help Euphemia Calling**

"Yes? US General Commander Overlord!" Euphemia li Britannia and Cornelia li Britannia (To Overlord, Radio Voicehear)

"We Shoot that Many of Russian Gunship Mil-24 Hind on Later that You re Shoot 1 and You re Destroyed 1 Gunship Hind Hey? We Shoot Many Gunship on Later we need Resist that Makarov Ally with Government Force!" Overlord (To Euphemia and Cornelia)

"Yes Sir! Overlord!" Euphemia and Cornelia (To Overlord, Radio Voicehear)

"Hey My Sister? You Shoot and Destroyed 1 Helicopter Mil-24, Listen to Me Sister? We Shoot Many Helicopter Mil-24 Hind on Later!" Cornelia (To Euphemia)

"Yes Cornelia! I Shooted 1 Gunship and See i Have Introduction of 3 Hero of Task Force 141 it Captain Price, Soap MacTavish and Mac Mike Too!" Euphemia (To Cornelia)

"Hello? Captain Price Nice to Meet You and I am Joining you Here!" Happy Cornelia (To Captain Price)

"Yes Cornelia Let Join Task Force 141!" Captain Price (To Cornelia)

"Sister? Follow Captain Price's Order!" Euphemia (To Cornelia)

"Alright Captain Price I am With You!" Happy Cornelia (to Captain Price)

 **Screen will Fades to Black as Sucessfully Mission to Assassinate Valia Corpesro and Euphemia Walking with Captain Price, Soap, Mac Mike and His Sister Cornelia and Moving to Ukraine's Resistance HQ and Start Meeting Up**

* * *

 **Next Chapter 5: Fall of Ukraine Government's Forces**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shirley Fenette: World War III Chapter 5: Fall of Ukraine Government's Forces**

 **2nd Supporting Character: Suzaku Kururugi is Arrived, He Appear inside Bear Mk II With Sandman Along with Team Metal 0-1**

* * *

 **Cutscene**

 **The Satellite Tracking Euphemia li Britannia Inside Kiev, Ukraine after Resistance's Force try to Resist Government's Force ally With Inner Circle and Finding Euphemia Inside Unknown Resistance Base Inside and Shirley Fenette and Frost Appear and Entering Base as Hearing Call**

 **"We Know about Assassination of Valia Corpesro? Government's Forces Starting Purging War! and Ally some with Inner Circle and Russia Federation!" Overlord**

 **"Makarov Got Intel Suitcase! I Fear about to be it!" Shirley Fenette**

 **"Shirley Listen to Me?, I Want You Go to Kiev, Ukraine I Hearing some Gunfire Conflicts with Rebel Force and Government's Too! and Euphemia has Neutralized that Valia and Some Russia Pilot of Gunship Too! Following Inside You Mission Must Go to Resistance Base and let See!" Overlord**

 **The Satellite Tracking Shirley Fenette and Derek "Frost" Westbrook are Heading to Ukraine Resistance's Base HQ on Kiev, Ukraine as where Price, Soap, Cornelia and Euphemia Inside on It and Show Picture of Resistance Base is shown**

 **"Alright Overlord! I am On with It, Where Captain Price talking with About?" Shirley Fenette  
**

 **The Satellite Track and Zoom to Shirley Fenette and Starting Mission as She and Frost Inside Capital of Ukraine**

* * *

 **Kiev, Ukraine**

 **[Fall of Ukraine Government's Force]**

 **[October 7th - 16:12:01]**

 **[Shirley Fenette and Euphemia li Britannia]**

 **[US Ranger and US Recon Ranger]**

 **[Ukraine Resistance Base of Kiev, Ukraine]**

 **Shirley Fenette and Derek "Frost" Westbrook are Start Moving Walk as She and He Hear City Starting Combat with Resistance and Somebody else and Shirley Follow Frost That Walking to Resistance Base of Ukraine Following 1 Miles and Reaching it Destination as Price and Soap Inside with Euphemia, Mac Mike and Cornelia on Rebel's Base HQ**

"Frost What is That?" Shirley Fenette (To Frost)

"Resistance Base?" Shirley Fenette (To Frost)

 **Frost Starting Moving that Base of Resistance Ukraine, and Shirley Follow him and Frost and Shirley and See Resistance Men are Pointing Gun of Two of Him and Shirley and Frost Raise her Hand to Resistance and Leader of Resistance start Walk Moving and He Need Question with Shirley and Frost Inside City of Kiev and Leader try to Calm his Men**

"Hands up! Hands Up!" Resistance Men

"Calm Down, Peoples! Calm Down!, Stand Down! we need talk with Her!" Resistance Leader

 **and Resistance Leader has Stay Clam that Men and Put Guns Down and Resistance Leader Start Walk and Talk with Two as Two Heroes Entering City**

"What is Your Name?" Resistance Leader

"Well? My Name is Shirley Fenette! Student of Ashford Academy and United States Brigadier General" Shirley Fenette (To Resistance Leader)

"and Derek "Frost" Westbrook!, He is Team Metal 0-1 and Captain Too!" Shirley Fenette (To Resistance Leader)

"Alright! Follow me To Ukraine Resistance Base! I See Captain Price inside On Room!" Resistance Leader (To Shirley and Frost)

"Okay!" Shirley Fenette (To Resistance Leader)

"Come on, Let Go!" Resistance Leader

 **Shirley Fenette and Derek "Frost" Westbrook Start Following with Resistance Leader and Shirley and Frost Get Two Horses, and Follow him to Resistance Base with Resistance Leader, Starting Leading Men Back to HQ and Reaching to HQ and Shirley and Frost get Out the Horse as Reached HQ, and Shirley and Frost Get Inside HQ and Captain Price and Soap See Him and Frost Were Inside HQ Before Ukraine Government's Forces Invasion of Resistance Headquarters in 1 Hours before Invasion of Resistance Base of Ukraine and Shirley start Talking with Price and See Soap Talking with Euphemia li Britannia**

"Captain Price?" Shirley Fenette (To Captain Price)

"Shirley! Good to See you After Back!" Captain Price (To Shirley Fenette)

"Well? Price you re Took That Government's Forces Invasion of His HQ!" Shirley Fenette (To Captain Price)

"Yeah Before 1 Hours Until Starting Invasion we Have Set More Heavy Weapons to Defend it Prevent Base From Get Destroyed by Ukraine Government's Forces and Russia Federation and More some Terrorist with Inner Circles!" Captain Price (To Shirley Fenette)

 **Frost start Looking with Soap and Euphemia are Siting on Side Table and Frost Looking Soap and Grab Euphemia's Arm and Give That Pistol to Him and Soap start Standing up that Frost Giving Euphemia's Pistol as Gift from War**

"Frost? You re Give Pistol as Gift!" Euphemia li Britannia (To Frost)

"Yeah Euphemia! This Guy is Derek "Frost" Westbrook! He is Team Metal 0-1 he about Gift from You with Pistol" Soap (To Euphemia)

"So Frost? I See You from Good Joining His Time!" Soap (To Frost)

 **Soap Starting Check hands with Frost as Giving Gifts and Captain Price and Shirley Fenette starting of Talking as They can have to that**

"Hey Price? So Do You Come from Task Force 141?" Shirley Fenette (To Price)

"Yes! I Have Mission to Kill Makarov and i can have Starting up, But i need some More heavy Guns!" Captain Price (To Shirley Fenette)

 **Captain Price start Walking away as Shirley Completing Task, and Shirley See Discover Frost is Disappeared and She can Find it and She Opens any Doors and Finding Frost**

"Frost? Frost! FROST! Where Are You!" Shirley Fenette

 **Shirley Fenette Run Left Side and Open Door, But Found Frost and Soap and Euphemia inside Siting Under Table and Under Control of Resistance Ukraine and Before Incoming Invasion of Resistance Base and Shirley Fenette Starting Siting with Soap, Euphemia and Frost With some it**

"Frost? What your Doing Start Single walking!" Shirley Fenette (To Frost)

"Hey Shirley I See you Fun! Main of Ukraine Armed Forces is Coming after him We will seting our Weapons and let see with it Suitcase!" Soap (To Shirley Fenette)

 **Soap Grab her Suitcase and Open it Up and See More Weapons inside her Suitcase and Euphemia li Britannia, Derek "Frost" Westbrook and Shirley Fenette will Starting Grab Guns inside her Suitcase Carrying Weapons and Soap Call her Ready to Fight**

"Everybody Ready! Rock and Roll!" Soap (To Frost, Euphemia and Shirley)

 **Euphemia li Britannia Grab Grenades, M4A1 and His Sniper Rifle Barrett M82, and Shirley Grab SCAR-H and some Handgun and Combat Armor Suit, and Frost Grab His Assault Rifle and Pick Grenades to His Body, and Ready to Start Fight and Following Resistance Leader under Main Missions Room, and Price and Cornelia Following Hear of Resistance Leader Talking and Following Listen to Him**

"Okay Team! We have Some Defense Mission! Main Force of Ukraine are Coming up 3 Wave of Soldier and some Lot of Vehicles Starting Heading Toward to Us! We Must Defend it Base from HQ Get Destroyed by Enemies we Must Defend it! We Need Our Weapon and Soldier!" Resistance Leader (To Everybody)

"So, We Can Do Have RPG Yet?" Resistance Men (To Resistance Leader)

"Yes! We Can have RPG to Destroy Russia Helicopter we can Do See hear Up! Prepare Can Build Defense Line!" Resistance Leader (To Everybody)

"Yes Sir!" Everybody (To Resistance Leader)

"and Start Mission, Expect that Heroes We Need Plans to Defense!" Resistance Leader

 **These More Resistance Men Starting Leaving Her Place as Start Mission to Defense Line Against Ukraine Government's Forces and Ordering Heroes To Stay Inside as We Need Our New Weapons before Ukraine Government's Forces Arriving Soon and Overlord can Hear Call from Radio**

"All of Resistance Forces it Overlord!, We Sending Reinforcement to US Troops to Defend His HQ Before Ukraine Government's Forces Start Arriving! We Must Resist that Russia Alliance with Ukraine Before Ukraine Decisive Victory Against Him! We Must Defend it Now!" Overlord (To Resistance's Men, Radio Voicehear)

"Yes Overlord!" Resistance Leader (To Overlord, Radio Voicehear)

"Hey Shirley, Price and Euphemia!" Resistance Leader (To Euphemia, Price and Shirley)

"Huh? Yes What on your Order?" Shirley Fenette (To Resistance Leader)

 **Resistance Leader Start Walk and Follow Shirley and Shake Shirley's Hand**

"I Have Plan from You!" Resistance Leader (To Shirley Fenette)

"We Will Strike Enemies One by One!" Soap (To Resistance Leader)

"What Plan?" Cornelia li Britannia (To Resistance Leader)

"I see The Plan from Resistance!" Mac Mike

"Russia and Ukraine is Enemies, Fear that Power!" Mac Mike

"What His Plan, Please!" Euphemia li Britannia (To Resistance Leader)

"Okay! You have Plan to Me, Please!" Shirley Fenette (To Resistance Leader)

"Listen to Me! We Need Our Weapon and Soldier Too!, We Have our Mission here!" Resistance Leader (To Shirley Fenette)

"That Right! We will Strike That Ukraine Counteroffensive Line! and cut This Path Down! Before US Reinforcement Arrive!" Captain Price (To Everybody)

"We Will Strike and Kill That Bastard of Ukraine Government's Force!" Resistance Leader (To Captain Price)

 **Resistance Leader Giving Two Radio Airstrikes Supports to Euphemia and Shirley Fenette as Can have Combat Support**

"Here! Take that Airstrike Supports!" Resistance Leader (To Euphemia and Shirley)

"We on Signal Strike Team, We have Defense from Good!" Mac Mike

"Airstrike Support? Oh Thank You!" Happy Shirley Fenette (To Resistance Leader)

"Thank You from Giving Me Airstrike Supports! Resistance Leader!" Happy Euphemia li Britannia (To Resistance Leader)

"Thank! Resistance Leader? You re Give Airstrike Support To His My Sister? Alright I Will Assist You!" Happy Cornelia li Britannia (To Resistance Leader)

"Okay! Prepare Start Mission and See it Thing, Makarov is Main Enemies! We will Never Forgot Him!" Resistance Leader (To Everybody)

"Alright Resistance Leader!" Happy Shirley Fenette (To Resistance Leader)

"Good let See!" Mac Mike (To Shirley Fenette)

 **Shirley Fenette shaking Resistance Leader's Hands as Good Commanding with Him and Shirley, Euphemia, Cornelia, Mac Mike, Frost and Soap will Become Good with it, and Head Resistance Radio Operator Call and Resistance Leader and Shirley rush to Radio Call and Hear with it as Ukraine Government's Forces has Arrived as Starting Attacking**

"Leader! We Got Bad New!" Resistance Men (To Leader, Radio Voicehear)

"What?" Resistance Leader (To Resistance Men, Radio Voicehear)

"Ukraine Government's Forces has Arrived! We Under Attack!" Resistance Men (To Leader, Radio Voicehear)

"OH SIFT WE GOT SNIPER! WE NEED HELP TO ASSIST NOW!" Resistance Men (To Leader, Radio Voicehear)

 **and Radio Signal and T-84 Oplot-M Fire on Tower and Causing Resistance Men Screams and Fall to His Deaths to Grounds causing Radio Signal Lost**

"Aaaaugghhhhh!" Resistance Men's Last Word (To Leader, Radio Voicehear)

"Radio? Respond! RESPOND! SHIT! BASTARD UKRAINE!" Resistance Leader (Radio Voicehear)

"What!" Shirley Fenette (To Resistance Leader)

"Ukraine Government's Forces has Arrived! You Must Go Now! Hurry!" Resistance Leader (To Shirley Fenette)

"NO! RESISTANCE! I WILL GO WITH YOU!" Shirley Fenette (To Resistance Leader)

"I let Refuse Shirley! I'm Sorry, I Can't Go with You!" Resistance Leader (To Shirley Fenette)

 **Shirley Fenette Try Rush to Go with him, But Stopped and Grabbed by Captain Price and Euphemia li Britannia to Go with Her and Rock Of Pieces Start Collapsing to HQ Room, and Resistance Leader has Refuse Go With her and Let Stay with It, and Rocks Start Collapsing by Trigger of T-90 Fire Cannon into Base Causing Rock will Collapse into HQ and Captain Price and Euphemia grab Shirley away**

"Get Off From Me!" Shirley Fenette (To Captain Price and Euphemia)

"I Wont Let You Die! You re Come with Me!" Captain Price

"I WILL GO WITH LEADER! COME ON! LEADER!" Shirley (To Resistance Leader)

"FROM YOU! SHIRLEY FENETTE! NOT FROM ME!" Resistance Leader's Last Word (To Shirley Fenette)

 **Rocks Start Cricital and Collapsing of Resistance's Base of Ukraine Mission HQ and Crushing Resistance Leader to His Death and Shirley Fenette got See His Deaths and Shirley Fenette will Crying as Resistance Leader's Deaths by Crushing Rocks Piece into Resistance Leader and Crushing Him and Price and Euphemia Grabbing Shirley Back to Horses as Ukraine Invasion is Begin as Massive War of Defense is Begin**

"RESISTANCE LEADER! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Crying Shirley Fenette Mourn her Deaths before She is Dragged by Captain Price and Euphemia

"Euphemia! Help Shirley Drag to Horse! Now! We Must Hurry!" Captain Price (To Euphemia)

"LET HIS GO! LET HIS GO! I GONNA HAVE HER!" Crying Shirley Fenette

 **Shirley Fenette Got Dragged by Captain Price and Euphemia li Britannia as Following Resistance Leader stay Inside and Killing Leader by Crushing her with Rocks and Boulder Pieces and Killing Him, and Expect Shirley and Team has Escaped after Mission HQ Room Collapse, But Resistance HQ is Light Damaged and Sending Shirley Back to Outpost as Incoming Invasion is Begin and See Ukraine and Russia Soldier Start Attacking on Him and Price calm Shirley's Cry**

"Shirley! Don't Crying, Don't Crying, Stay Calm! Shirley Listen to Me" Captain Price (To Crying Shirley Fenette)

"Resistance Leader.. Is Dead i Can't Have it" Crying Shirley Fenette (To Captain Price)

"Shirley! I am With you Don't Crying! and Look at Me! i Gonna Help you! i Won't Let Abandon you! but Resistance Leader is gone! But you are now with me Don't Crying Shirley i am here!" Captain price (To Crying Shirley Fenette)

"Shirley I love You! we need Heal on your Wound!" Captain price (To Crying Shirley Fenette)

"Captain P..rice!" Crying Shirley Fenette (To Captain Price)

"Shirley, Calm Down i am with you!" Soap (To Shirley Fenette)

 **Captain Price start Love with Shirley Fenette to Making Stop her Crying from Mourn her Death and Shirley Crying is now Calm Downed by Captain Price and Soap start kiss her to Stop Crying and Successfully with it and Captain Price and Soap get Shirley stand up and Follow and To Her Weapon and Price Grab Weapon M4A1 to Shirley Fenette and Ready to Battle**

"Shirley! Here Grab the Weapon and Keep it Of!" Captain Price (To Shirley Fenette)

"MAKAROV! I GONNA KILL YOU! YOU RE MONSTER MAKAROV!" Enraged Shirley Fenette (To Enemies)

"Come On Shirley! Let Go!" Captain Price (To Shirley Fenette)

"Shirley You and Me, Come On!" Soap (To Shirley Fenette)

"Alright!" Shirley Fenette (To Soap and Price)

"Incoming Russia and Ukraine's Soldiers! Shoot Him Downs!" Soap

 **Captain Price, Soap and Shirley Fenette Starting Fight Against Ukraine Government's Forces as They Arriving and Ukraine Soldier Open Fire on Resistance Crew and Euphemia Use RPG-7 and Destroy 1 T-84 Oplot-M and Ukraine Soldier start Continue Pushing Forward Against Resistance Forces, and Russia and Ukraine's Soldiers Starting Pushing Toward Resistance Defense Line to Calm Victory our Motherland as Resistance's Forces Try to Stop Him**

"ВСЕ СОЛДАТ! ЗБОРИ!(ALL SOLDIER! CHARGE!)" Ukraine Soldier

"Убийство! Евфимия Li Britannia! ЧАСЫ!(Kill! Euphemia li Britannia! CHARGE!)" Russia Officer

"ГОДИННИК!(Ura!)" Ukraine Soldier

"ЧАСЫ!(Ura!)" Russia Soldier

 **Russia and Ukraine's Soldiers Attempt to Pushing Foward, But Stopped by Captain Price, Soap and Shirley Fenette Using Heavy Weapon to Smash Him Down Blocking and Help Defense Line Against Russia Federation and Ukraine's Soldier and Russia and Ukraine's Soldier Attempt To Kill Euphemia li Britannia as New Main Enemies and Cornelia li Britannia and Mac Mike Defend His Sister Against Russia and Ukraine's Soldiers Prevent His Sister Get Killed by Russia and Ukraine**

"Russia and Ukraine are Targeting Me!" Euphemia li Britannia

"Cover It Euphemia! My Sister! I will Defend You! Fight that Russian!" Cornelia li Britannia

"Kill That Bastard!" Mac Mike (To Enemies)

"DIE! RUSSIA BASTARD!" Enraged Euphemia li Britannia (To Enemies)

 **Euphemia li Britannia, Mac Mike and Cornelia li Britannia Starting Continue Firing Against Russia and Ukraine's Soldier and Two Girl Covering Up and Russia Order Summon 5 BMP-3 To Track it Down and Russia Officer Starting Call of Reinforcement and Incoming some Armored Vehicles that Summons**

"Вызов БМП-3! Для того, чтобы разбить его вниз!(Call BMP-3! To Smash it Down!)" Russia Officer

"Да Товарищи!(Yes Comrades!)" Russia Soldier

 **and Soap, Price and Shirley Fenette Continue Firing on Soldier, and Captain Price See 5 BMP-3 To Smash Line Down and 2 Mil-24 Hind Russian Gunships and Firing Rockets and Gating Gun, Striking on Defense Line, Killing 5 Men Defender on Mil-24 and BMP-3 Striking on Him, and Captain Price order Shirley to Grab RPG-7**

"I See BMP-3! Shirley! Grab RPG-7!" Captain Price (To Shirley Fenette)

"All Resistance Force, It is Overlord! US Reinforcement has Arrived, We Sending You on Reinforcement! Defense Line Against Russia and Ukraine's Counteroffensive Line!" Overlord (Voicehear)

 **Shirley Fenette Pick RPG-7, and US Transporter Reinforcement has Arrived Carrying 10,000 Men to Defend Base Against Russia and Ukraine's Counteroffensive Attack and US Soldier are Ready to Defense Against Enemies and Carrying 10 M1A1 and M1A2 Abrams Tank to Fight Back and Shirley Aim on BMP-3 With RPG-7 Following Price's Order**

"Go Go Go! Russia Incoming!" US Sergeant (Inside Chopper)

 **10,000 US Soldier Jumping Off Helicopter and Deploy Parachutes and M4A1 and Shooting and Fire on Russia and Ukraine Counterattack Before Sending US Soldier to Grounds and Mil-24 Starting Fighting Back but 1 Mil-24 is Shoot by Unknown US Soldier with Bazooka and Sending Crashing to South Street, Exploding Killing 30 Russia Soldier and Damaging 1 T-84's Track and Destroying Track, Causing Tank will Unable to Move due to Track Damaged**

"Shirley Fire on BMP-3!" Captain Price (To Shirley Fenette)

"I am Trying!" Shirley Fenette (To Captain Price)

"Shirley Shoot BMP-3!" Captain Price

 **Shirley Fenette Fire Rocket to BMP-3 Pierce Armor with Rocket, Destroying 1 BMP-3 and Injuring 4 Russia and Ukraine's Soldier on Outside BMP-3 and Euphemia li Britannia, Cornelia li Britannia and Mac Mike Continue Firing on Him, and Three Heroes See Mil-24 Attacking Side Position and Mac Mike Order Euphemia Use Stinger Missile and Shoot Down Russian Gunship Mil-24 as Incoming More Defensive**

"Enemies Mil-24!" US Soldier

"Euphemia li Britannia!" Mac Mike

"Fire on Enemies Counteroffensive!" US Ranger 2

"Huh?" Euphemia li Britannia (To Mac Mike)

"Fuck! That Russia Soldier Bastard Go to Hell You Bastard Russia and Ukraine!" US Ranger

"Use Stinger Missile Target is Russia Gunship Mil-24 Hind!" Mac Mike (To Euphemia)

"Sister? Grab Stinger Missile!" Cornelia li Britannia (To Euphemia)

"Alright!" Euphemia li Britannia (To Mac Mike and Cornelia)

 **Euphemia li Britannia Grab FIM-92 Stinger Missiles and Euphemia Aim on Russian and Ukraine's Gunships Mil-24 Hinds and Lock on with Him and Euphemia Prepare to Fire and Mike Order him to Fire it Gunship Down**

"Euphemia! Fire That Russia Gunship Mil-24!" Mac Mike (To Euphemia)

"Shit! Bastard of Enemy, Shoot The Light Signal and Grab Rockets! Move Move!" US Soldier

 **Euphemia li Britannia Fire Russia Gunship Mil-24 With FIM-92 Stinger on Lock On and Firing it, Damaging Mil-24 and Causing Gunship Crash to Front Side, Exploding it Killing 20 Russia Soldier and 10 Ukraine Soldier on Hit by Euphemia and Mil-24 Destroyed on Crashing to Front Side on Invasion and Russia Officer Order to Fire on Enemies Offensive and M1A2 Abrams Tank Fire on 2 T-90, Destroying It with Pierce Armor and Russia Officer Order to Deploy T-14 Armata and Set Full Scale Invasion**

"Развертывание Армата штурмовать его!(Deploy Armata to Storm Him Up!)" Russia Officer

"Да Товарищи!(Yes Comrades!)" Russia Soldier

 **and Captain Price, Soap and Shirley Fenette Start Continue Fire on Russia and Ukraine's Soldiers and Heavy Casualties of Soldier Causing Russia and Ukraine's Soldiers will Retreat and Deploying 2nd Phase of T-14 Armata to Attack His Up and Prepare Gaining More Power to Invasion**

"Russia and Ukraine is Retreating!" Shirley Fenette (To Captain Price and Soap)

"Good Job Shirley! You re Successfully Defending it Up So What That there Up! Captain Price (To Shirley Fenette)

"Yeah! Just there Some Fun Huh? Good Kid!" Soap (To Shirley Fenette)

"Thanks Price and Soap, Just i Have start Combat During Training Up! Before Russia Coming" Shirley Fenette (To Price and Soap)

"Just Another See Shirley!" Soap (To Shirley)

"ANOTHER ENEMIES IS COMING!" US Soldier

"What The!" Captain Price, Soap and Shirley Fenette

 **Russia and Ukraine's Reinforcement has Arrived Second Phase with 1000 T-14 Armata and More T-84 Oplot-M and T-90, and T-80 and More Soldiers and Firing T-14 Aramta's Cannons Hit Three Heroes Knocking Shirley Fenette to Injuring and Price and Soap got Knocked out by T-14 Armata's Cannon and Euphemia and Cornelia and Mac Mike has Shoot down and Exploding Throwing Ground and Injured by T-14 Armata Cannon Firing and M1A1 AND M1A2 Abrams Continue Firing on Him and Along with United States Military and Ukraine Resistance's Groups will Continues Fire on 2nd Phase of Russia and Ukraine and More lot of Forces after on Him**

 **Shirley Fenette Wake up after Knocking out Injured as T-14 Armata's Cannon Firing and Two Villains Leader has Arrived on T-14 Aramta Top Turret with Stand up with Russia Officer and Ukraine President Malert Valdiskov is Here and She got Knocked and Injured Causing Pain and Euphemia Wake up again and See Him as Russia Officer and Valdiskov Kill US Soldier and Ukraine's Resistance Forces and Attempt to Move Foward and Making of Victories**

"Ugh! *pain* *breathe* *pain*" Injured Shirley Fenette

"*pain* i'm... Hurts!..." Injured Shirley Fenette

"Argh! Ugh!" Injured Shirley Fenette

"*pain**pain* I'm Hurts!.. *pain* Yo..u Bastard!" Injured Euphemia li Britannia

 **Captain Price Grab her Two Pistol and Call on Two as Catch it with Two Pistol use to Kill Villains**

"Here Shirley and Euphemia! Catch!" Captain Price (To Shirley and Euphemia)

 **Captain Price Throwing Two Pistol to Shirley and Euphemia and Reaching it and Shirley Fenette and Euphemia li Britannia Grab Two Pistol one by One and Aim on Two Villains After him and Russia Officer and Malert Valdiskov See Injured Shirley and Fenette Aim on Russia Officer and Him! Before Russia and Ukraine Successfully Victories Against Defender and Russia Officer use His Pistol to Aim on Shirley Fenette, Expect Ukraine President**

"Дерьмо! Ширли и Евфимия Aim на меня!(Shit! Shirley and Euphemia Aim on Me!)" Malert Valdiskov

"You re RUSSIA BASTARD!" Angry Shirley Fenette (To Enemies)

"Ширли сволочь!(Shirley You Bastard!)" Russia Officer (To Shirley Fenette)

"One of Your Bastard, You! BASTARD!" Injured Shirley Fenette and Euphemia li Britannia (To Enemies)

 **Shirley Fenette and Euphemia li Britannia Shoot Russia Officer and Malert Valdiskov with Two Pistols and Killing Two of Him, and Russia and Ukraine Soldier see Shirley and Euphemia Kill Russia Officer and President of Ukraine Malert Valdiskov, and Causing Russia and Ukraine Soldier will Rushing To Him and Surrounding him and Shirley and Euphemia has Shoot more but No Ammo on Shooting reached and She get Held at Gunpoint by Russia and Ukraine's Soldier and Attempt Surrender on Him!**

"Вы убили президента Украины! Ширли и Евфимия сволочь!(You Killed President of Ukraine! Shirley and Euphemia You Bastard!)" Ukraine Soldier

"YOU Bastard! Ugh!" Injured Euphemia li Britannia (To Enemies)

"Ugh!... *pain**pain*... You Scum!" Injured Shirley Fenette (To Enemies)

"Товарищ! Все Солдат! Открытый огонь на Ширли и Евфимия!(Comrade! All Soldier! Open Fire on Shirley and Euphemia!)" Russia Soldier

"Да Товарищи!(Yes Comrades!)" Russia Soldier 2

 **Russia and Ukraine Soldier Attempting to Executing Injured Shirley Fenette and Euphemia li Britannia, But Intercepted by Captain Price, Soap, Mac Mike, Cornelia li Britannia and Frost to Save Two up and Killing 4 Ukraine and Russia Soldier Prevent Shirley and Euphemia Get Executed by Russia and Ukraine's Soldiers and Spetsnaz, and Price Saving Shirley and Making her Get up and Shirley and Euphemia Hugs Captain Price and Soap from Saving her and Ukraine and Russia see Team Coming help her and Russia General Order to Withdrawal of His Battle and Retreat order to Collapse of Government Force and Sending More Ukraine Armed Force to Russia in Order to Help Revenge him and Captain Price see Russia General and Walk toward him as He call him as Two Girls has Killed Ukraine President and Russia General Follow Shirley, Euphemia and Captain Price as They see Killed President and Order him to Retreat**

"Ширли и Евфимия убил президента Украины! Приказ к отступлению товарищ! Снять со счета сейчас! Правительство Украины разваливается! Отправить все юниты Transfer в Российскую Федерацию, ОТСТУПИТЬ СЕЙЧАС! МЫ заброшенного города!(Shirley and Euphemia has Killed Ukraine President! Order to Retreat Comrade! Withdraw Now! Ukraine's Government is Collapsing! Send All Units Transfer to Russia Federation, RETREAT NOW! WE ABANDONED CITY!)" Russia General (To Russia and Ukraine's Force, Radio Voicehear)

"Пусть Америка и Украина к сопротивлению сила будет решающая победа!(Let American and Ukraine Resistance Force Will Decisive Victory!)" Russia General (To Russia and Ukraine's Force, Radio Voicehear)

"Да товарищ! Мы отступаем и заброшенный город! Украина Правительство Сворачивание мы Отправка единиц переноса в Россию(Yes Comrade! We Retreat and Abandoning City! Ukraine Government is Collapsing we will Sending Units Transfer to Russia)" Russia Soldier (To Russia General, Radio Voicehear)

"Так товариш! Ми Вилучення це місто Підготовка до Відмовившись місто! Уряд України розвалюється Підготовка Відправка Наша Всі Одиниці виміру перенесуть в Російську Федерацію, Все Солдата! Відступ! Росія України Згортання!(Yes Comrade! We will Withdrawal This City Prepare to Abandoning City! Ukraine's Government is Collapsing Prepare Sending Our All Units will Transfer to Russia Federation, All Soldier! Retreat! Our Motherland of Ukraine is Collapsing!)" Ukraine Soldier (To Russia General, Radio Voicehear)

 **They Main Force of Russia and Ukraine's Armed Forces is now Will Become Withdrawal and Order all Force to Withdrawal of Kiev, Ukraine and Reorder him This Group of Ukraine's Government is Collapsing and Sending All Units Transfer to Russia Federation, All Ukraine Forces and some Unit will be Transfer to Russia following Discover Ukraine's Governments is Overthrown and Collapsing Following Fall of Kiev, and Team Metal 0-1 Arrived with Bear Mk II from Shirley and Frost Driving it and Frost See Sandman Arrived after Victory Against Russia and Ukraine's Forces with Suzaku Kururugi has Arrived with Sandman**

"I will Help you, Shirley! I Won't let you Die!" Captain Price (To Shirley, and Grab her to make stand Up)

"Euphemia! I am with You! Russia and Ukraine is Retreating" Soap (To Euphemia and Grab Her to Make Stand Up)

"PRICE I LOVE YOU!" Happy Shirley Fenette (To Captain Price)

 **Happy Shirley Fenette Start Hugs Captain Price as American, Task Force 141 and Ukraine Resistance's Forces Decisive Victory Against His Government's Forces and Russia Federation**

"Euphemia! EUPHEMIA!" Happy Suzaku Kururugi

"Soap! I Love you!." Happy Euphemia li Britannia (To Soap)

 **Euphemia li Britannia Hugs Soap MacTavish as Following Victory of Allies Against Counteroffensive of Russia Federation and Ukraine's Government's Forces and Suzaku Kururugi walk to Soap and Euphemia Show winning and Suzaku Thanks Soap from Euphemia Kissing her**

"Hey Soap! My Name is Suzaku Kururugi! Nice to Meet You! That you See You Love with Euphemia Following Decisive Victory Against Russia and Ukraine! Thank to You here Soap!" Suzaku Kururugi (To Soap)

"Yeah Suzaku? There Ukraine and Russia Force is No More!" Soap (To Suzaku)

 **Russia General Appear and Following him as Surrendered to Price, Shirley, Euphemia, Suzaku and some lot Mores of Defender and American Forces and who Starting Talking with Him without Raping any something that**

"I am Surrendered! I Let Spare on Your Life! Now Our Motherland of Ukraine is Collapsing, Now Price? You Win the Battle! So Alright? I Gonna Clearing on Your Name Disavowed Task Force 141! I will Re-Instated i will send New Reporter as you Win!" Russia General (To Captain Price)

"Alright Russia General!, Now You Lost the Battle" Captain Price (To Russia General)

"I am Not Fire on You! I will Clearing that This Name of Disavowed Task Force 141, And You are now on Heroes! I Gonna Moving see That Fast" Russia General (To Captain Price)

"Russia General? Well Alright You re Sending All Force to Withdrawal?" Shirley Fenette (To Russia General)

"You have Done General? That you re Done with That your Withdrawal" Soap (To Russia General)

"Yea! Our Motherland of Ukraine is Collapsing! I Send all of Unit will Transfer to Russia as Following Death of President it you Kill Him I Will Clearing Your Name of Disavowed and Name of Disavowed will be Removed and Recreation of Task Force 141 is Begin Now My Helicopter has Arrived here, I am Not Assassination on You Shirley!" Russia General (To Shirley Fenette)

"Men you hear Russia General!" US Soldier

"What?" US General

"Russia General has New Special Report that Revealed is Captain Price will No Longer be Criminal and Clearing Disavowed Task Force 141 Too! Russia General sending That Report to Across The World!" US Soldier

"Well?" US General

 **Russia General's Helicopter has Arrived, and Pilot See Russia General Taking with Captain Price and Pilot will Land on Empty Zone as More Massive Casualties of Russia and Ukraine's Forces as Following Ukraine's Resistance Force Victories and Helicopter Landed and Opening his Up**

"So Well General That is Good!" Suzaku (To Russia General)

"Yea Suzaku? This War is Over i Glad to see you! I gonna go back to Home But see you on later!" Russia General (To Suzaku)

 **Russia General Walking and Entering His Helicopter and Pilot will Starting Engine and Prepare to Final Farewell to His Team Following Victories**

"Farewell! Price and Team! I See You Later Here! My Friend!" Russia General (To Price and Team)

"Farewell! Russia General!" Shirley, Price, Soap, Euphemia, Cornelia, Suzaku, Sandman Mac Mike and American Forces

 **Russia General's Helicopter Leaving her as Victories giving her a Final Farewell as Call him I See you on Later and Sandman See Frost and Shake hand as Victories and Shirley and Price will Hunting Makarov Together**

"Frost! You re Back, I Like This!" Happy Sandman (To Frost)

 **Sandman Shake Frost's Hand**

 **and Screen Fades out as Following Great War against Enemies and This War is over and Sandman Shaking Frost's Hand and You can Hear US New Reporter**

 **"US Breaking New! Following Battle of Kiev, Ukraine These Some Resistance Carry with Captain Price!, Soap, Shirley, Euphemia, Mac Mike, Frost and Cornelia Following War They Outbreak Following Assassination of Valia Corpesro and Ukraine Government's Is Collapsing Following Shirley Fenette and Euphemia li Britannia has Killed President of Ukraine Malert Valdiskov Using Two Gun hand One by One and Russia General Sending Order All Ukraine and Russia Force will Withdrawal of This City and Order to Abandoning This City, Following Massive Casualties of Russia Soldier and Ukraine Government's Forces and These some Supporter Following Decisive Victory of American and Ukraine Resistance's Force, Kiev is now Abandoned Following Retreat and All Groups of Ukraine Military Unit and Forces Will Transfer to Russia Federation, And Valdimir Makarov are Still Large!, and Captain Price and John "Soap" MacTavish Will No Longer be War Criminal Following Death of President Ukraine and Task Force 141's Disavowed's Name is Removed by Russia General and Re-instated of Task Force 141 is Born and Suzaku Kururugi and Sandman and Team Metal 0-1 has Arrived Following War, These Defense of Counteroffensive is Now Successfully Defense Against Russia and Ukraine's Forces!" US New Reporter**

 **You can hear Voice**

 **"We're BOTH going to get out of here. Alive." Unknown Man (To C.C.)**

 **"What That Code Name. Huh? Silent Dark?" C.C.**

 **C.C. Hear Alien Scream and Break Door on Behind Toward Him and Camera got Lost Signal**

* * *

 **Next Chapter 6: Silent Dark**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shirley Fenette: World War III Chapter 6: Silent Dark**

 **Real Silent Dark's Name is Based of ROBLOX Game "Silent Dark" is Created by Zeekerss that Inspired by The Witness, Night Blights, Knock Knock, and RED44_SATYR44**

 **Chapter 6 Character set Is C.C. Replacing Player During on Starting Aliens inside Lake**

 **and Leila Malcal is Arrived Again!**

* * *

 **Cutscene**

 **The Satellite Tracking C.C. Home inside Augur Lake, USA**

 **"I Know see Black Monster with White Face like Devouring People!" Admiral Johnson**

 **"Find C.C. and Leila Malcal" Overlord**

 **"She on House!" Admiral Johnson**

 **C.C. and Leila Malcal Profiles is Shown on Satellite Systems and The Satellite Tracking C.C, Inside Home**

 **"Well? Send that US Armed Force To Rescue Him We Must Go C.C. House Before She is Devoured by Monster!" Overlord**

 **"Yes Overlord!" Admiral Johnson**

 **"Prepare to Operation: Nightfish!" Overlord**

 **The Satellite Zoom and To C.C. and Starting Mission**

* * *

 **C.C. House in Augur Lake, USA**

 **[Silent Dark]**

 **[October 7th - 19:21:10]**

 **[C.C. and Leila Malcal]**

 **[United States Private First Class]**

 **[Augur Lake, United States of America]**

 **C.C. Inside her House after She got Coming Attack by Monster**

 **C.C. and Leila Malcal Can hears that Radio that Aliens Inside Augur Lake and these will ready to Lock him up Before Aliens Arrives and C.C. Start Turn of Radio and Hear Voice**

"Turn on Radio C.C." Leila Malcal (To C.C.)

"Yes!" C.C. (To Leila Malcal)

 **C.C. Turn on Radio and Hear Voice**

"Hello?" C.C.

"News Bulletin." Radio Voice

"What are You!" C.C.

"Radio?" Leila Malcal

"Authorities are yet to find the cause of numerous dissapearences around Augur Lake overnight." Radio Voice

 **and Blackout Starting Causing C.C. and Leila Malcal To Scream on Terror, Before Light Start Again and She Hear Radio Voice again!**

"Ugh! Huh? Blackouts!" Leila Malcal

"Ugh Blackout?" C.C.

 **and She hear Again by Radio Voice**

"rby residents are strongly advised to stay inside, with the doors and windows locked shut at all times, post 8:00 PM..." Radio Voice

"Rumors have spread that Aliens are Visiting Augur Lake." Radio Voice

"Aliens?" C.C.

"Alright! C.C.? Shut Down All Windows and Some Door and Lights Too!" Leila Malcal (To C.C.)

"Yes Leila, But I am Working it I Won't Let My House Burns!" C.C. (To Leila Malcal)

 **Leila Malcal and C.C. Shutting Down All Windows, Door and some Lights and Lelia Look on TV Lost Signals, but Leila Malcal Clicked Shut down TV and as We Need Sleeping on Time**

"All Windows and Door and Light are Closed Leila? So What your Do on My House?" C.C. (To Leila Malcal)

"Yeah Just see?" Leila Malcal (To C.C.)

"..I Should sleep." C.C. (To Leila Malcal)

"Yea C.C.! I gonna get sleep!" Leila Malcal (To C.C.)

 **Leila Malcal and C.C. Moving Upstairs of her Home and Open His Door Carrying Large Bedroom and Leila Malcal and C.C. Starting Go to Bed and Leila Turn Off Light and Ready to Sleep and Call to Goodnight before Sleeping**

"Good Night!" Leila Malcal (To C.C.)

"Leila Good Night!" C.C. (To Leila Malcal)

 **Leila Malcal and C.C. is now Sleeping and Leila and C.C. Closed her Eyes and Sleeping and Starting Chapter**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **[18:44:32]**

 **[Stranded Islands]**

 **Leila Malcal and C.C. Carrying Latern Inside on Stranded Islands and Two Girl on Wooden Port Carrying Trees and She Ask C.C. Who Need Boats and Boat is Disappeared from After First Dream**

"C.C. Where Boat!" Leila Malcal

"Boat is Disappeared i Can't See it Thing" C.C. (To Leila Malcal)

"Well?" Leila Malcal (To C.C.)

 **Leila Malcal and C.C. Starting Walking to Large Pipes and See Sands, Trees, Mountain and See Some Islands During in First Dream and She See Large Pipes inside Mountain Connect with Lower as Corridors**

"Pipe is here Prepare to Do!" Leila Malcal (To C.C.)

"Yeah Let Check it!" C.C. (To Leila Malcal)

 **Leila Malcal and C.C. Enter Large Pipes and Ready to Rides from Down to Inside with Wood**

"Ready?" Leila Malcal (To C.C.)

"Yes!" C.C. (To Leila Malcal)

 **And Leila and C.C. will Dropped into Large Pipe and Falling Down Causing C.C. and Leila will Scream in Terror**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Scream Leila Malcal and C.C.

 **Leila Malcal and C.C. Has Made Fell Fall on Large Pipe and Knocking him Unconscious and Two is Now Trapped with Wood Corridors and see about 1 Monster Coming About and Leila and C.C. Wake up Following Fall and Knock Unconscious and Leila and C.C. is now on Wood Corridor Dark Place**

"Ugh..! *pain**pain* is.. Place" Injured Leila Malcal

"Argh!.. My Head!" Injured C.C.

 **Leila Malcal help C.C. Get up and See Wood 1 Cracked and She Want C.C. To Search Key to Escape Prevent from Monster Devour Her, and Leila and C.C. Walk to Wood's Cracker Hole and Move to Right and Move to Left and See Red Power Door that and Move to Left and see here on Door and Move to Right and Move Left and See Another Room**

"You and Me Let Check see with Key Inside Another Room?" Leila Malcal (To C.C.)

"Yes! I See?" C.C. (To Leila Malcal)

 **Leila Malcal and C.C. Move to Right and See Key Inside Top But need Chair to Get His Key up and C.C. Grab Chair and Move to Table under Top and Leila can Make Happy with C.C. Before Monster Arrived in Before Seconds**

"C.C. I Gonna be Myself here i gonna Steady making Work!" Leila Malcal (To C.C.)

"Yes Leila! Be Careful it Dangerous!" C.C. (To Leila)

 **Leila Climb to Chair and Move Climb to Table and Moving To High Chair, and Leila Malcal Grab Key and Two Girl hear see Dish is Broken and Leila Order C.C. to Escape his Place before Monster Arriving to Enemies and Leila Get Back and Go Down Next Chair And Move to Table and Move to Lower Chair and C.C. Will Become Happy and Lead to Escape**

"Good! Leila! You Made It! Ready to Escape it!" Happy C.C.

"Thank You C.C.! We Will Escaping it!" Leila Malcal

 **Leila Malcal and C.C. Move to Right and Get Back to Another Room and Moving to Right and Leila and C.C. Move to Left and Foward and Leila Using Key to Unlock Door**

"Leila? Ready to Unlock Door?" C.C. (To Leila Malcal)

"Yes! I Starting it!" Leila Malcal (To C.C.)

 **Leila Malcal Unlocks The Door and Opening it And Leila and C.C. Moves to Left and Move to Left Again and See 1 Light Hear and Leila Malcal and C.C. Moving Forward and See Door**

"Look It Door! We Will Escape!" Leila Malcal (To C.C.)

"Yeah!" C.C. (To Leila Malcal)

 **And Monster Appeared with Red Eye Visions and Leila and C.C. See Red Monster Appeared and Causing She will Scream in Terror and Leila will Start Opening Door and Leila making First**

"MONSTER IS HERE, WE NEED ESCAPE!" C.C. (To Leila Malcal)

"OPEN! OPEN THE DOOR! OPEN THE DOOR!" Leila Malcal

 **Red Monster will Starting Making Move Slow and C.C. and Leila need Open Door Faster Before Red Monster Come Closer Toward Leila and C.C.**

"LEILA HURRY!" C.C. (To Leila)

"I AM TRYING!" Leila Malcal (To C.C.)

 **And Leila Malcal has Opened Door and see Sunlight inside, Allowing Leila Malcal and C.C. Escape From Red Escape and Screen Fades Out! and Returning to House**

* * *

 **C.C. House in Augur Lake, USA**

 **Leila Malcal and C.C. Open eye Again that Her Dream in Terror causing she Wake again and Hearing some Monster**

"Argh!.. augh!" Pain Leila Malcal

"Leila? What Wrong!" C.C. (To Leila Malcal)

"Just.. Dream! i Just Dream in Terror!" Leila Malcal (To C.C.)

 **Leila and C.C. Open Door and Go to Downstairs and See The Door Opening and Calling some that Thinking who Entered That House?**

"Is Someone There?" C.C.

 **Leila Malcal Close that Door and Lock Him**

"There's No Aliens in Augur Lake. Just rumors.." C.C.

"Door is Locked here We Starting Moving" Leila Malcal

"Alright!" C.C.

"C.C. I Locked All Door, Windows and some Here, Stay Calm C.C., Stay Calm!" Leila Malcal

"Fine? That i hear see Aliens but I Should Sleep" C.C.

"Yeah i'm Sleep Again, Just go Back to Bed!" Leila Malcal

 **Leila** **Malcal and C.C. Moving Leave the Kitchen and Enter Upstair and Enter Bedroom and Go Back From Sleeping and Leila Turn off Light again and Ready to Continue Sleeping and Ready to Call 2nd Goodnight**

"Good Night!" Leila Malcal (To C.C.)

"Good Night Leila" C.C. (To Leila Malcal)

 **Leila** **Malcal and C.C. is now Sleeping and Lelia and C.C. Closed her Eyes and Sleeping and Starting Chapter**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **[20:11:01]**

 **[Research Labs Underground Floor]**

 **Leila** **Malcal and C.C. Starting His Flashlight Inside Corridor with 4 Square Light Opening Door by Clicking 1 and She Talking About This Place**

"What his Place!" Leila Malcal

"Research Labs! 1 Aliens Black Monster inside with that" C.C.

"Ok C.C. I am With You!" Leila Malcal

"Let Go Leila!" C.C. (To Leila Malcal)

 **Leila** **Malcal and C.C. Moving to Left and See Control Room and some and Will Not Go to Left Side and** **Leila** **Choose Right Side with 1 Door and Leila Malcal Click Light Blue Button and Door Opening but Stuck and Fixed it and Door Opened and Leila and C.C. Enter Inside and Move to Right and Move to Left and Leila Click Light Blue Button Again and Door Open and Moving to Right and See Blood Inside Office that In Terror**

"I Don't Want Come from It!" Leila Malcal

"That Is The Awakener?" C.C. (To Leila Malcal)

 **Leila Malcal and C.C. See Discover Blood Letter Inside that 'The Awakener has Arrived and Wake up, It You Can Hear Your Dreaming' and Return back to Home**

* * *

 **C.C. House in Augur Lake, USA**

 **Leila Malcal Wake up but Expect C.C. She is not wake up about That Dream and Leila Pick Radio hear voice Under ear**

"Ugh!... Dream" Leila Malcal

 **Leila hear Radio Voicehear that Meet with US General Commander Overlord**

"It is Overlord Do Your Copy?" Overlord (Radio Voicehear)

"Yes Overlord!" Leila Malcal (To Overlord, Radio Voicehear)

 **and Leila Open Door and Moving to Downstair and Go Down the Kitch and Turn on The Light, But See Monster Inside Windows and Hiding from Her Causing Leila will Scary causing Her Aliens trying to Entering Her Home**

"SOMETHING IS OUT THERE?." Leila Malcal

"Leila It is Overlord! Stay Inside! Make Sure All the Windows and Door are Locked!" Overlord (Radio Voicehear)

"Yes Overlord! I Locked Door and Windows here Overlord!" Leila Malcal (To Overlord, Radio Voicehear)

 **and C.C. reappearing as Took Leila See Monster and C.C. Trying to Help Leila up and C.C. Hear Overlord's Signals when Leila Call US General Commander Overlord Using her Radio Signal**

"Leila Malcal? What Wrong" C.C. (To Leila Malcal)

"Monster is Appeared!" Leila Malcal (To C.C.)

"Huh? Monster!" C.C. (To Leila Malcal)

"It is Overlord! We Required Signal?... Aliens Monster inside Lake Please Leila and C.C. You May Go to Sleep now! United States Armed Force Come to Rescue You! I Located that Your House!" Overlord (To Leila and C.C., Radio Voicehear)

"Yes Sir Overlord! I Will Ready to Sleep" Leila and C.C. (To Overlord, Radio Voicehear)

"You May to Sleep?" C.C. (To Leila Malcal)

"Yea!" Leila Malcal (To C.C.)

"Alright Leila! Come with Me! We will Go Back to Sleeping here!" C.C. (To Leila Malcal)

"Alright!" Leila Malcal (To C.C.)

"Okay Two Girl, It is Overlord! Monster inside Augur Lake is Unconfirmed! We will Checking Later, C.C. and Leila Malcal" Overlord (Radio Voicehear)

"Yes Sir! Overlord!" C.C. and Leila Malcal (To Overlord, Radio Voicehear)

 **Leila Malcal and C.C. Moving Leave the Kitchen and Re-enter Upstair and Enter Bedroom and Go Back From Sleeping and Leila Turn off Light again and Ready to Continue Sleeping and Ready to Sleeping of Nights**

"Just About Dreams? That Cool?" C.C.

 **Leila Malcal and C.C. is now Sleeping and Leila and C.C. Closed her Eyes and Sleeping and Continue that Dream**

* * *

 **Research Labs Underground Floor, Unknown Location**

 **Leila Malcal and C.C. Starting His Flashlight Inside Corridor with Office Set and Chair and 1 Door Appeared and Ready to Opening and Radio Signal Only as Leila**

"Unknown Monster Location? We Must Escape Before Catch You!" Overlord (To Leila and C.C.)

"Yes Sir Overlord!" Leila Malcal and C.C. (To Overlord, Radio Voicehear)

"Leila? You re Ready!" C.C. (To Leila Malcal)

"Yes! C.C." Leila Malcal (To C.C.)

 **C.C Click Light Blue Button and Door Opening and See Bridge with 1 Door Opening and C.C. and Leila Malcal will Start Moving to Right and Moving Forward and Go Down with Downstairs more Time and Moving to Right and 1 Phone Call Hear and Leila Malcal Click Light Blue Button and Door Opening and See 1 Phone where Unknown Man Call Help her**

"What is That?" C.C. (To Leila Malcal)

"Help!" Unknown Man (Phone Voicehear)

"Help, Please!" Unknown Man (Phone Voicehear)

"Leila Grab Phone and Start Talk with it Here!" C.C. (To Leila Malcal)

"Alright!" Leila Malcal (To C.C.)

"somebody please answer this..." Unknown Man (Phone Voicehear)

 **Leila Malcal Grab Phone and Starting Call With Him and C.C. and Lelia will Continue Walking**

"Hello?" Leila Malcal (To Unknown Man)

"Oh Hello?" Unknown Man (To Leila, Phone Voicehear)

"Oh, I'm Trapped!" Unknown Man (To Leila Malcal, Phone Voicehear)

"This Door is Power Locked, Can You Turn on The Power?" Unknown Man (To Leila Malcal, Phone Voicehear)

"PLEASE, I'M TRAPP-" Unknown Man (To Leila Malcal, Phone Voicehear)

 **Causing Phone Lost Signal but Reconnecting and Talk With Her, and Leila and C.C. Move to Right and Move to Left and Moving to Right and See Storage Room and Move to Right and See 1 Light Blue Button Door**

"A-Are you There?" Unknown Man (Phone Voicehear)

"My Name is Leila Malcal i see Hear to Meet you!" Leila Malcal (To Unknown Man, Phone Voicehear)

"O-Ok Leila, The Power box is Down the Hallway, to The Right of the room i'm in." Unknown Man (Phone Voicehear)

 **Leila Malcal Click Light Blue Button and Door Opening and Found Power Box and C.C. Open her Power up**

"I Found Power box here!" Leila Malcal (To Unknown Man, Phone Voicehear)

"There's Something Down here... I think my friend got eaten by.." Unknown Man (Phone Voicehear)

 **C.C. and Leila Malcal Follow and Moving to Left**

"So you friend got Eaten" Leila Malcal (To Unknown Man, Phone Voicehear)

"...whatever that thing is... He's..." Unknown Man (Phone Voicehear)

"...That him The. Awakener!.." Unknown Man (To Leila, Phone Voicehear)

"We're BOTH going to get out of here. Alive." Unknown Man (To Leila Malcal, Phone Voicehear)

"Alright! I Will Help You!" Leila Malcal (To Unknown Man, Phone Voicehear)

 **Door Light is now Working Changing Red to Light Blues and Leila Click Light Blue Button and Opening Door and See Unknown Man's Death that He is Eaten by Black Monster shaped like White Face (The Awakener)**

"He's Dead?" Leila Malcal

"Oh Shit! He is Dead!" C.C. (To Leila Malcal)

"I See That! He is Killed by The Awakener as On Your Call!" Overlord (Radio Voicehear)

 **and Leila Malcal Turn off Phone that Unknown Man is Died and Leila and C.C. Click Light Blue Button and Opening Door and Moving to Left and Click again and Door Opening and Moving to Left to Go Down to Downstairs and But Monster voice hear and Try to Pursuit him and Leila and C.C. See Him on Up and try to chase him**

"That Him The Awakener! Run!" Overlord (To Leila, Radio Voicehear)

"THAT HIM! RUN!" Leila Malcal (To C.C.)

 **Leila Malcal and C.C. Running while Get Chased by Black Monster with White Face (The Awakener), and Go to Left with His Running and Black Monster Appear to Behind but Door Closing Blocking Black Monster Appearing and Saving Two Girls in Progress**

"They Closed Door!" C.C. (To Leila Malcal)

"See? Move to Right! We Can Have Escape Before Incoming Monster?" Leila Malcal (To C.C.)

"Alright? Prepare to Escape!" C.C. (To Leila Malcal)

 **C.C. and Leila Malcal Starting Move to Right and Move to Right and Head to Left and Heading Foward and Move to Left and Leila Malcal using Hack Tool To Force Closing Door and They Closing Door on Side West and You Can Hear The Awakener as Hear Only as Not Moving Toward him**

"That Him Hear of The Awakener!" Leila Malcal (To C.C.)

 **and Leila Malcal Closing Door and Running Moving to Right and Left and Right and Hear The Awakener Arriving and Force Opening Door by Shutting Hack Tool and Opening him and Moving Toward him and See Closing Door and Overlord start call**

"THE AWAKENER HAS ARRIVED AGAIN! WE MUST GO! QUICKLY BEFORE DOOR CLOSE!" Overlord (To Leila, Radio Voicehear)

"C.C.! You with Me Slide On!" Leila Malcal (To C.C.)

"Yeah! Monster Gonna Behind Me!" C.C. (To Leila Malcal)

 **Leila Malcal and C.C. Using Sliding and Pass Door and Door Closing, Leaving The Awakener Inside That Who Chase Try to Devour Leila and C.C. But Stopped by Door Closing and Leila and C.C. Inside on Exit Zone and Overlord hear as Sunshine is Rise and Exit Door is Opening**

"Don't Worry Right? You can Look on Sun! Door Shine is Rising! You can See Opening with Sunlight Hear You must Leave it Place!" Overlord (To Leila, Radio Voicehear)

"Alright Overlord! I'm Gonna Leaving it Place that The Awakener Seal it Inside!" Leila Malcal (To Overlord)

"Let Move Leila! We Completed Escape!" C.C. (To Leila Malcal)

"Yes C.C. We will Leave it Thing That Place!" Leila Malcal (To C.C.)

 **Leila Malcal and C.C. Leaving Research Labs Underground Floor and Leila and C.C. Moving to Exit Door by See Sunlight and Leaving Leila and C.C. To Outside and Leaving it Place and Sound of The Awakener has Arrived Again Attempt Try to Re-Pursuit Against Leila and C.C. But Intercepted by Closing Door Prevent Awakener from Leaving Its Place but Expect Leila Malcal and C.C. as Successfully Leaving That Place of Horror and Terror and Will Send Return Back to Her Home**

* * *

 **C.C. House in Augur Lake, USA**

 **Leila Malcal and C.C. Start Wake up and Leila Opening Light, and Open Door and See Wood Covered with Blood Name that Call Them 'This is Not a Dream' as Leila and C.C. Show him that Letters on Blood appear on Wood**

"Huh? This is Not a Dream?" C.C.

"Yeah? Just Fell That Awakener Try to Eat Me? He is Black Monster and White Face!" Leila Malcal (To C.C.)

"I Just Fell? I'm Survived with You Following Successfully Escape without Failure!" C.C. (To Leila Malcal)

"It Is Overlord!, I Know see that Monster Appear! You Must get out The House we need Our Moving Now!" Overlord (Radio Voicehear)

"Yes Sir! Overlord!" Leila and C.C. (To Overlord, Radio Voicehear)

"Come let Get Out here!" Leila Malcal (To C.C.)

"Alright Leila!" C.C. (To Leila Malcal)

 **Leila Malcal and C.C. Starting Moving Downstairs and Pass Grandfather Clocks, and Moving to Right and Leila and C.C. Moving to Door and Leaving House and Screen Will Fades out as Leila and C.C. Successfully Escape from Dark and You can Hear US Breaking New Reporter**

 **"Breaking New!, The Awakener has Killed More 100 Security Guards and Causing More Casualties, Following Research Labs Underground Floor will Shutting Down Due The Awakener Still Inside with Under Command with Him! and People Research will Abandon it Building, and Following 2 Girls Still Inside House Leila Malcal and C.C. Will Must to be Rescued by United States Armed Force, US President Order These Men Go to C.C. House and Rescue 2 Girl inside Augur Lake, and United States Armed Force will On the Way to Coming to Rescue, Leila and C.C. is now Started Called Operation: Nightfish is Rescue Mission to Rescue Leila Malcal and C.C. is now Agreed and Overlord will Start Commands and to Rescue Her is On!" US Breaking New Reporter**

* * *

 **Silent Dark Part 2 is Coming Soon, But Chapter 7: Golden Gate Bridge's Attack is Starting Working, But I Sorry we need Wait Before Complete**

 **But Zeekerss need More Chapter Soon, When Chapter Release!, i will Updates some Part Move into it Side, and but I need Hard Working on Chapter but Silent Dark Part 2 is Coming Soon, but Thanks to Zeekerss from Using Storylines, and Some Characters we need Our Hard working before Updates Released will Making up I Working some Chapter of Goods!**

 **Next Chapter 7: Golden Gate Bridge's Attack**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shirley Fenette: World War III Chapter 7: Golden Gate Bridge's Attack**

 **Characters Introduced: Nina Einstein and Sgt. Robert Johnson**

* * *

 **Cutscene**

 **The Satellite Tracking To San Francisco and Finding Searching from Terrorists and Overlord can Hears from Radios and The Satellite Tracking and Scanning Golden Gate Bridge**

 **"Golden Gate Bridge? is Longest Suspension Bridge in the World? on San Francisco?" Overlord**

 **and Satellite Opening Golden Gate Bridge's Profile as Overlord can Scan on Bridge**

 **[Identity Bridge: Golden Gate Bridge]**

 **[Designer: Joseph Strauss, Irving Morrow and Charles Ellis]**

 **[Construction Date: 1933 - 1937]**

 **[Bridge Design Type: Suspension, Truss Arch & Causeways]**

 **[Total Length: 8,981 ft (2,737.4 m), about 1.7 mi (2.7 km) ]**

 **[Width: 90 ft (27.4 m), Height: 746 ft (227.4 m) ]**

 **[Material on Use: Steel]**

 **[Longest Span: 4,200 ft (1,280.2 m) ]**

 **[Bridge Status: Opening in Present]**

 **and Satellite Close That Profile on Bridge and Continue Tracking some To US Humvee**

 **"This Bridge is Longest Span in History on San Francisco" Overlord  
**

 **"Well? Contact Robert Johnson!" Overlord**

 **"Yes Sir!" US Soldier**

 **The Satellite Tracked Nina Einstein's Humvee on Redwood Highway Appearing, US 101 Making way to Golden Gate Bridge and Overlord Start Contact with Nina as They Search Terrorist Inside Bridge and Vehicles and Robert Continue Drive**

 **"Hello Overlord?" Nina Einstein (To Overlord)**

 **"Nina! We will Task from You! Your Mission to Search Terrorist inside Golden Gate Bridge Across The River of San Francisco Bay!" Overlord (To Nina)**

 **"Roger That Overlord! We will Head to Golden Gate Bridge!" Nina Einstein (To Overlord)**

 **"Good! We will Searching Terrorists inside San Francisco!" Overlord**

 **"We Will Tracking Down That Terrorist before Incoming Attack! Sgt Robert (To Overlord)**

 **The Satellite Tracking Nina Einstein's Humvee Driving on U.S. Route 101 Making Way to Golden Gate Bridge on San Francisco and Humvee Stop Moving and They Looking Terrorists some Inside**

* * *

 **San Francisco, California**

 **[Golden Gate Bridge's Attack]**

 **[October 8th - 06:11:02]**

 **[Nina Einstein]**

 **[United States Marine Corps Corporal]**

 **[San Francisco, California]**

 **Nina Einstein and Robert Johnson Inside Humvee, and Robert can hear Call from Overlord and Screen Appear and Nina looking Video Footage and Send to Robert**

"Sgt Robert! Report in!" Nina Einstein (To Sgt Robert Johnson)

 **Nina Send Video Footage to Robert and Starting Calling Overlord as They Checking Sides**

"It is Overlord! Checking That Speed where Terrorist inside San Francisco!" Overlord (To Sgt Robert, Voicehear)

"Copy That Overlord! They Checking Inside Tunnel Where That Bastard, Who Coming in!" Sgt Robert (To Overlord)

 **Sgt. Robert Johnson Switch Camera to Tunnel, and Nina & Robert Looking The Any Civilians Vehicle Speeds by. and See Black Van with Carrying Explosive, Revealed to be Inner Circle's Van **

"You Got it? Sgt Robert" Nina Einstein (To Sgt Robert)

"No! Wait! I See Black Van! with Explosion!" Sgt Robert (To Nina)

"Shit! That Bastard Targeting Golden Gate Bridge!, Let Move!" Nina Einstein (To Sgt Robert)

"Let See About Thing, Nina! I See That Inner Circle's Van with Explosive! on High Speed!" Sgt Robert (To Nina)

 **Sgt Robert Drives The Humvee and Pursuit Inner Circle's Van.**

"Sgt Robert! Drive!" Nina Einstein (To Sgt Robert)

"The Bastard Who Carrying Bomb! We will Stop it!" Sgt Robert (To Nina)

"Nina! Use Gun and Any Civilians Vehicles is Unarmed and Check your Fire!" Sgt Robert (To Nina)

"Alright! We Checking Fire!" Nina Einstein (To Sgt Robert)

 **And 2 Inner Circle's Armored Car Appearing and Attempt Shoot Nina's Humvee and Guarding Inner Circle's Van and Sgt Robert See 2 Inner Circle's Armored Car Guarding Van Appears, Civilians Screams that Makarov's Men Fire Toward Nina's Humvee**

"SHIT! Two Vehicles Appear that Try to Guard It Van! Shoot That Two Car! Expect Any Vehicles from Civilians!" Sgt Robert (To Nina)

"Continue Drive! I Gonna Deal with Him! Punch it Sergeant!" Nina Einstein (To Sgt Robert)

 **Nina Einstein Shoot Two Inner Circle's Armored Car and Killing Two Armored Makarov's Men inside Two Vehicles and Robert Sweep One Inner Circle's Car Away and Causing Last Makarov's Car Crash by Civilian's Vehicles and Sending 1 Last Car of Inner Circle Fall to Hill and Destroying it and Killing All Men on Board But Van is Still Pursuit by Nina's Humvee**

"You Can't Run Away From Me!" Sgt Robert (To Enemies)

 **As the Behicle pursues the van down the highway, a Bus swerves and Robert takes a detour onto a muddly pathway**

"Avoid some Attacks!" Nina Einstein (To Sgt Robert)

"Look! Incoming Civilians Vehicles, We Must Avoid it!" Nina Einstein (To Sgt Robert)

"Fuck that More Inner Circle's Attacker!" Sgt Robert

 **Explosions occur on the road and Nina fires RPG-7 at the Inner Circle's Van. A tanker explodes.**

"Tanker Incoming! Watch Out!" Nina Einstein (To Sgt Robert)

"Oh Crap! Tanker!" Sgt Robert

 **Nina's Humvee swerves onto another lane and eventually reaches the bridge**

"All units, we have 1 Inner Circle's Vehicles converging on the bridge! I need an immediate three-sixty around the fleet! Overlord, we have enemy targets on the bridge. Code Red on all units" Sgt Robert (To Overlord)

"Copy That! We are Sending Assets to Assist! We will Pursuit Target 1 Enemies Vehicles!" Overlord

"INCOMING HELICOPTER! LOOK OUT!" Nina Einstein (To Sgt Robert)

"OH SHIT!" Sgt Robert

 **They 1 Makarov's Helicopter Appears and Firing Toward Civilians Car, and Causing Chain Reactions, and Nina's Humvee Starting Flip and Crashing and Collide with Another Car, and Inner Circle's Van Losing Control and Inner Circle's Van Stop Moving as Losing Control and Nina and Sgt Robert Wake up as They Continue Starting Gunfire Between with Inner Circle and United States Military, and some Police**

"Ugh *pain* ugh! I'm Hurt!" Injured Nina Einstein

"Agh! *pain* i can't get out in!" Injured Nina Einstein

 **Sgt Robert Johnson Helping and Save Nina Einstein by Smash Left Front Door and Remove it and Pick Nina and Save her, Prevent her from Wound Blood Loss**

"I Coming to Help You Up!, I Wont let You Die!" Sgt Robert (To Nina)

"Sergeant! You re Save me!" Nina Einstein (To Sgt Robert)

"Enemies Hostiles Inbound on Sector!" US Marines

"Yeah! But Still Gunfire around on Us!, We Must Stop That Van!" Sgt Robert (To Nina)

 **Sgt Robert Grab Her Assault Rifle and Help US Military and Police to Fight Inner Circle, and Leading Straight Attack Against Inner Circle, and More US Marine Soldier Starting Attack on Inner Circle's Defense Lines**

"There! Take Your Assault Rifle, These Friendly Army Start Lead to Attack and Stop that Van! We Must Go!" Sgt Robert (To Nina)

"Follow Me!, Nina!" Sgt Robert (To Nina)

"SHOOT THE LIGHT SIGNAL!" US Marine

"Alright!" Nina Einstein (To Sgt Robert)

"FIRE ON BASTARD!" US Marine (To Enemies)

 **Sgt. Robert Johnson Join Ally with US Military and Police to Fight Against Inner Circle inside Golden Gate Bridge and 1 M1A2 Abrams Appear and Firing HE Shell and Destroying First Inner Circle's Defense Line and US Marines and some Groups Passing Enemies Defense Line and Straight Forward and Killing some Defense Line and Seconds Defense Line Appearing**

"It is Overlord!, Enemies Defense Line Appearing! Destroy That Defensive Line and Stop That Bomb!" Overlord (To US Marine, Radio Voicehear)

"INCOMING SECONDS DEFENSE LINE!" US Marines

"DIE TO HELL, ENEMIES YOU BASTARD! HOSTILES ON 10 CLOCK!" US Marines 2

"Nina! Fire Enemies Defense Line" Sgt Robert (To Nina)

"Alright! We will Taking Actions!" Nina Einstein (To Sgt Robert)

"ENEMIES AHEAD!" US Police

 **US Military and Police Starting Firing Toward Inner Circle's Defense Line and Nina Start Firing on Inner Circle's Second Defense Line, 1 US M1A2 Abrams Shoot More HE Shell Again and Smashing Second Defense Line and Military can Storm it and 1 Makarov's Helicopter Appear**

"SHIT! HOSTILE CHOPPER!" US Marines

"Nina! Use RPG-7! They Targeting is Tank!" Sgt Robert (To Nina)

 **Nina Einstein Using RPG-7 and Aim on Makarov's Chopper and Firing it and Hit Makarov's Chopper Below into River and Destroying it, Throwing Makarov's Chopper Away and Saving M1A2 Abrams and Breaking Inner Circle's Second Defensive Line and US Military and Police Ready to Storm him and Continue Straight Forward and See Inner Circle Van**

"SECOND DEFENSIVE LINE IS DOWN! READY TO STORM!" US Marines

"Nina! Another Defensive Line is Down, I See That Van! Intercept Him!" Sgt Robert (To Nina)

"I See Him! We will Intercept it Thing!" Nina Einstein (To Sgt Robert)

"It is Overlord! Intercept That Van, and Capture 2 Driver!" Overlord (To US Marine, Radio Voicehear)

"FREEZE!" US Marines (To Enemies)

"Yeah Just Thing That Bad Guy who Riding Van!" Sgt Robert (To Nina)

"FREEZE! GET OUT THE CAR AND RAISE HANDS!" US Marines (To Enemies)

 **Sgt. Robert Johnson and Nina Einstein Start Walking Toward Inner Circle's Van and US Military and Police Aim Gunpoint at 2 Inner Circle's Van Driver, and US Military Call Nina and Defuse that Bomb, and 2 Inner Circle's Van Driver Surrender and Raise hands to US Military and Police**

"You Under Arrest! You Sucker!" US Police (To Enemies)

"Please!, Don't Shoot Me! Don't Shoot Me!" Inner Circle's Van Driver

"DON'T FUCKING MOVE HOSTILES! GET DOWN ON YOUR KNEE!" US Marines (To Enemies)

 **US Military and Police Handcuff on 2 Inner Circle's Van Driver and US Military Start call on Nina**

"Nina?" US Marines

"Yes!" Nina Einstein (To US Marines)

"Defuse That Bomb! I See that Bomb Inside Van with Its Explosive!" US Marines (To Nina)

"I Do it!" Nina Einstein (To US Marines)

"Yeah just See Door and Open it!, Do it Nina Einstein!" US Marines (To Nina)

"Alright! United States Marines!" Nina Einstein (To US Marines)

 **Nina Einstein Walking to Inner Circle's Van Door and Open it, But Still Locking and US Military Use Drill Tool to Nina Einstein and Nina Use Drill Tool and Cut That Lock and Nina Opening it Door and See Explosive with Armed and Causing US Military and Police will Fall Back as Explosive Appearing Toward Enemies, and Nina Knocked and see Explosive**

"WE GOT EXPLOSIVE!, FALL BACK! FALL BACK!" US Marines

"SHIT WE GONNA BLOWS! RUN!" US Marines 2

"WHAT THE CRAP!" Nina Einstein

"SHIT! WE GOT BOMB! RUN AWAY!" US Police

 **Inner Circle's Van Starting Explosive with Powered Explosive and Causing Nina will Scream and Thrown Back to Another Car and Causing Injury and US Military and Police starting Fall Back,**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Scream Nina Einstein

"NINA!" Sgt Robert (To Nina)

 **Nina Einstein Starting Thrown Back to Another Car and Causing her to Injury by Explosion appear and Along with Tanker Too!, Causing Cable to Snap and Causing US Military Run Away and Golden Gate Bridge Start Collapse and US Helicopter see Bridge Collapse, Sgt. Robert Try to Save him, Prevent from More Injury**

"Nina, You re Okay!" Sgt Robert (To Nina)

"CABLE IS SNAPPING! BRIDGE IS COLLAPSE, HOLD ON DECK IS CRUMBLE GONNA BELOW!" US Marines

"Oh Crap!, Bridge Gonna Crumble! We Got Too Late!" Sgt Robert (To Nina)

"Oh Shit! We Gonna Falling Down!" US Marines

"HOLD ON!" Sgt Robert (To Nina)

 **Golden Gate Bridge's Deck Starting Collapsing and More Cables will Start Snapping More and More Harder Causing Bridge will Failure and Start Collapse Faster, and Causing More Civilians Car and Some More will Thrown Into River and Sgt Robert and Nina Starting Losing Balance and Try to Fall into River but Nina Grab That Wreckage on Pole Structure Prevent some Falling But Nina See 1 Police Fall it, But Nina Save her by Grabbing Hands and Raising it, and 1 Police Men will Moving to Free and Nina See 1 US Marine Grabbing Wreckage of Police and Bus Starting Fall and US Marine See Bus Fall Toward him and US Marine Hit By Bus and Sending Marine to River To His Death, and Sgt Robert with Jetpack Appear to Save Her**

"You re Right! Nina! I Will Save you Up!" Sgt Robert (To Nina)

"Crap! I Don't Wanna Die!" US Marine

 **Sgt. Robert Johnson Save Nina Einstein and Grab her and Use Jetpack to Moving Back to Side that Deck Collapsing Following Explosions and Golden Gate Bridge Starting Collapsing Faster Including Tower Damaged**

"You re Okay Nina!" Sgt Robert (To Nina)

"Yeah! I'm Okay!" Nina Einstein (To Sgt Robert)

"Bridge got Collapsed! That Fucking Bastard who Bombing Bridge, That is Him! Makarov!" Sgt Robert (To Nina)

"Well? Bastard who Try to Bombing it!" Nina Einstein (To Sgt Robert)

"Hey Marine! Look Reinforcement Appeared!" US Marine

 **Sgt. Robert Johnson and Nina Einstein has Survived on Collapse of Golden Gate Bridge and US Military and Some Police Units Forces Appears and Saving Two Heroes up, and General Appear and Talk with Sgt Robert**

"You Gonna to be Right! My Friends!" US Marines (To Nina)

"Yeah Marine!" Nina Einstein (To US Marines)

"Sgt Robert! You re Survived About Bridge Collapse!" US General (To Sgt Robert)

"Hey General? Just I See That Thing" Sgt Robert (To US General)

"Well? Inner Circle who Try Bombing Bridge, Causing Connect Link Starting Lost! We will Have Signal of Overlord Before It We will Payback that Bastard Makarov! We will have Revenge!" US General (To Sgt Robert)

"Yes General!" Sgt Robert (To US General)

 **Screen will Fade out to Black as They Complete Talk with US General and Sgt. Robert Johnson and Nina Einstein is Alive and Sit Under Vehicles as Wound Injured on Under Collapse Bridge Deck and US Military Helicopter Appear and Carry Two Men to Hospitals and Nina will Carrying to Hospital by Sgt Robert Grab her up! and Can hear on Breaking New Reporter**

 **"Golden Gate Bridge Collapse, Causing Terrorist Blowing Bridge Piece of Collapse, They Reported More Casualties of More Civilians and Some Military Men Lost her Life and 2 Terrorist Driver will Taken to Custody Following Criminal and Destruction of Golden Gate Bridge Resulting 2 Driver will Remains Silences 20 Year in Prison, Nina Einstein and US Sergeant Robert Johnson has Survived after Collapse, and Nina and Robert will Taken to Hospital to Restore that Injure and US President will Declare War Against Inner Circle" US New Reporter**

* * *

 **Next Chapter 8: Bag and Drag**


	8. Chapter 8

**Shirley Fenette: World War III Chapter 8: Bag and Drag**

* * *

 **Cutscene**

 **Price makes a Phone Call from unknown Soviet Rebel Base from Russia**

 **"Price Here! We need calling!" Captain Price**

 **"Caller, Please Authenticate!" Unknown Soviet Rebel**

 **"Access Code: Black Viking. Get me a Secure line to asset Metal 0-1." Captain Price**

 **[Access: DENIED → GRANTED]**

 **Price's call is connected to Sandman, who is taking off from a carrier on a Little Bird in the North** **Sea/Northern Europe.**

 **"Price, thanks for the tip on Kingfish. You should know Uncle Sam's got a Kill / Capture order on your head." Sandman**

 **"Tell 'em to join the bloody queue." Captain Price**

 **Volk's profile is shown, where he located somewhere in Paris.**

 **"Makarov's bomb-maker, Volk, is in Paris. We need to act before he bolts and I can't make the window. You're the only one I trust with this." Captain Price**

 **" I'm on it. " Sandman**

 **The satellite shows the assembling of WMDs stored in Fregata's shipping crates.**

 **"The bastard used Fregata Industries as a front to distribute the WMDs, I'm en route to their European HQ" Captain Price**

 **"and Tell Me! Factory Base Alpha 6-3 is Destroyed! Who Fregata Factory Base Alpha 6-3 Destroyed by ?." Captain Price  
**

 **"That Him! Shirley Fenette and Frost Westbrook! Shirley and Frost Destroyed that Factory Base Alpha 6-3 Using That Bomb Planting Core and Starting Meltdown Using Bomb Such as C4 Explosive! Demolition Bombs and Dynamites TNT! Price!." Sandman**

 **"Well Then. Contact Shirley Fenette!" Captain Price**

 **" I'm Do it Price!" Sandman**

 **Sandman Start Switching Call to Shirley Fenette about talk with Price that Factory Base Alpha 6-3**

 **"Shirley Fenette Here Price!" Shirley Fenette**

 **"Hey Shirley! I see That you re Assist with Westbrook and Destroyed Fregata Alpha 6-3 by Using C4 Explosive and some it. and I See Camera Footage that Massive Combination Explosion of Nuclear Radiations and Explosions by Fall of Factory Base Alpha 6-3 You got Destroyed ?." Captain Price**

 **"Yes Price! I Destroyed that Bastard Fregata HQ Using Powerful Bomb Dynamites TNT and some C4 Package of lot!. and It Factory is now Destroyed From Meltdown Causing Combining Massive Explosion and Nuclear Tons Destroying it Cause Russia will Withdrawal from Berlin to Paris, You will give me Order Price?." Shirley Fenette**

 **"Well. Good Job! Shirley Fenette! Hey. I Have Mission from you! You need Assist with Frost to Find Volk in Paris Following Sabre's Death! I Will need Replacing That Sabre's Death is Gign Commander i have replaced as Sabre!. You May will find Volk now!" Captain Price**

 **"Okay! Captain Price!. I Gonna Search from Volk Now!" Shirley Fenette**

 **The satellite locates the French GIGN, GIGN Commander (Replacing as Sabre), trapped in a building somewhere in Paris**

 **"French special forces have located Volk. GIGN** **tracked him deep behind enemy lines, but they're pinned down"** **Overlord**

 **"** **And you want us to unpin them?" Sandman**

 **"Prosecute the target as needed, but Volk comes back alive" Overlord**

 **" I'm On it, Overlord!" Shirley Fenette (To Overlord)**

 **The Little Bird flies into Paris where several parts of the city have been contaminated by the chemical attacks**

* * *

 **Paris, France**

 **[Bag and Drag]**

 **[October 9th – 14:10:05]**

 **[Sgt. Derek "Frost" Westbrook and US** **Brigadier General Shirley Fenette]**

 **[Delta Force and US Ranger]**

 **[Montmartre Hill, Paris]**

 **Somewhere in Paris, Sandman, Frost, Shirley Fenette and Grinch are being dropped off on a rooftop from their Little Bird. The helicopter emerges from a cloud of green toxins. They are wearing gas masks to protect themselves from the chemical which are still spilling from the attacks the previous day. In the skies, transport planes are parachuting US reinforcements to help the French.**

"Any station, any station, this is ODA 595. All civilians at The Louvre are dead. Requesting decon units and medivac" ODA 595

"595, this is Overlord actual. Negative. All US forces in Paris are engaged. Triage the civilians and move your team upwind of the plume" Overlord

 **Sandman's team and Shirley Fenette lands on the roof. Aerial transports can be seen deploying troops, as well as AA and rocket fire. Frost pulls out his SCAR-L ACOG Sight. Delta gets off the chopper, and the Little Bird flies away**

"Frost? Let do it Together! we will Hunt Down Volk!" Shirley Fenette (To Frost)

"Shirley? Yeah! We will Hunt that Volk and let take Bad Guy to Custody as New Enemies" Sandman (To Shirley Fenette)

"Yeah Sandman Let do it!" Shirley Fenette

"We will Help it Together, Shirley!" Sandman (To Shirley Fenette)

"Alright? Sandman and Shirley Fenette, we will Hunting Down that Volk here!. we Talk on Later Sandman and Shirley!,You re in Paris, and You got Call Good as You re Search from Volk! We are Talking on Later Alright! Let do it Side of Path Shirley and Sandman!" Overlord

"Alright! Overlord!" Shirley Fenette (To Overlord)

"This area's still dirty from the chemical attack. Keep your masks on. Truck, we're on the deck and moving." Sandman (To Truck)

"Roger. I'll meet you at the LZ in one hour. Good luck." Truck (To Sandman)

 **They jump down from the roof to the floor below and begin to move through the building which is filled with toxic fumes.**

"Metal 0-1, GIGN is pinned down at the Palme d'or restaurant. Get there fast or we'll lose the only shot we've got at finding Makarov" Overlord

"GIGN Took Pinned Down, Took Russian Going Everywhere!" Shirley Fenette

"Shirley? When GIGN is Pinned Down! You can Save Him from Russian Forces! Be Careful! Russian Gonna Sight You! Be Careful! Shirley!" Overlord (To Shirley Fenette)

" I'm On it Overlord!" Shirley Fenette (To Overlord)

"Roger wilco." Sandman

 **A civilian is seen dead at the end of the hall, lying against the wall. Sandman checks for his vitals, but gets nothing. They move left.**

"Civilians got Harder. Be Careful Metal 0-1!" Shirley Fenette (To Metal 0-1)

"595 sounds like they got hit hard. Lot of rooks in that unit." Grinch

"No one's a rook today." Sandman

 **They move towards the edge of the building where a hole is blown out on the wall, the street down below littered with dead civilians. Sandman pushes off a piece of debris and they slowly make their way across the edge of the building. Looking down, Frost and Shirley sees multiple dead civilians littering the ground, as well as clouds of the chemical agent.**

 **Shirley see Civilians Deads, and She will become Revenge and Rage Against Russia from Killing Civilians in Paris and Start Firing Machine Gun, But Sandman and Frost Stop Him**

"Civilians?, YOU RE KILLED CIVILIANS, I FUCK YOU RUSSIAN!" Angry Shirley Fenette

"Oh Shit!" Grinch

"Wo Wo Wo!, Shirley! Calm Down Calm Down!, Easy Easy Easy!" Sandman (To Angry Shirley Fenette)

"Shirley! Calm Down!, You re Gonna Revenge Against Russia from Killing Civilians as You re Revenge up Against Russian, Shirley?" Overlord

"Yeah Overlord! I Gonna Kill All Russian! FROM REVENGE!" Shirley Fenette (To Overlord)

"Alright Shirley! We are Teammate with You! We will Revenge Against Russian! But we need Find and Track down Volk Now Shirley! I am with You Shirley Fenette!" Overlord (To Shirley Fenette)

"Yes Overlord! I am With You!" Shirley Fenette (To Overlord)

"Sandman? Do You Calm That Shirley Down?" Overlord (To Sandman)

"Son of the Bitch That Russian!" Grinch

"Yes! I Calm Her Down i learn that She vow to Revenge Against Russian!" Sandman (To Overlord)

"Well? Sandman! Help Shirley Fenette to Find That Volk and Help him to Revenge Against Russian Now Metal 0-1!" Overlord

"Copy That!" Sandman

"Roger That!" Grinch

 **Sandman forced to Move Shirley to Track down Volk and Team Metal 0-1 Help him to Revenge Against Russian**

"Shirley? Let Move here!" Sandman

"Watch your step." Grinch

"0-1, be advised, GIGN is taking heavy casualties. They won't last long. You'll need to double time it to make the RV." Overlord

"We need Contact Radio in Actions!" Shirley Fenette

"Patch me through to 'em." Sandman

"This is GIGN Commander! How much longer?" GIGN Commander

"Three minutes out. Just keep your perimeter secure. We're almost there" Sandman

"Please just hurry!, Shirley Let Move!" GIGN Commander

" I'm Trying GIGN Commander!" Shirley Fenette (To GIGN Commander)

"Let's go. This way! Move!" Sandman

"Follow That Sandman's Order Follow Sandman Lead Metal 0-1!" Shirley Fenette (To Metal 0-1)

"Don't Worry Shirley! I am with You! and Protect Frost!" Sandman

"Alright Sandman" Shirley Fenette (To Shirley Fenette

 **They move down and up a slope of rubble. As they move down the stairs, gunfire from across the building shatter the windows.**

"We're compromised! Contact! Building across the street!" Grinch

"FUCK THAT RUSSIAN! KILL IT THING!" Shirley Fenette

"Die! Hostiles, Go to Hell You Scum Russian!." GIGN Commander

"Go loud!" Sandman

 **They briefly engage the hostiles and continue their way down.**

"Down the stairs!" Sandman

 **They make it to the first floor and move out of the building.**

"Frost, Shirley with me! Hit the bookstore!" Sandman

"Frost! Hit The Bookstore Away! Shirley Fenette (To Frost)

 **Frost and Shirley Fenette engages hostiles inside the bookstore. They move inside and Grinch spots hostiles on balcony.**

"On the balcony!" Grinch

"Kill That Russian Bastard!" Shirley Fenette

"Enemies Hostiles, Take That Russian Down!" GIGN Commander

 **If top floor clear first.**

"Top floor clear!" Sandman

"Clean That Enemies Away! We Must Track Volk Down!" Shirley Fenette

 **If Grinch was pinned down while Frost, Shirley and Sandman are on top floor.**

"Taking heavy fire!" Grinch

 **They clear the store.**

"Clear! Check the door!" Grinch

"Kick that Door Away!" Shirley Fenette

 **Grinch pushes open a metal door. They stack up by another.**

"The restaurant's at the end of this alley." Grinch

"GIGN Commander, this is Sandman. Watch your fire to the north. We are coming to you" Sandman

"It Shirley Here! GIGN Commander, I Will Coming to you Watch your Fire i need Assist That Thing!" Shirley Fenette

"Copy that. Merde (Shit), we're glad to see you." GIGN Commander

 **They open the door to the alley. Some Russians get taken out from the right.**

"À la, dépêchez! (In here, hurry up!)" GIGN

"It's the GIGN!" Grinch

"GIGN?" Shirley Fenette (To Grinch)

"Allez! (Go!)" GIGN

" That all of 'em?" Grinch

 **They run into the restaurant where GIGN Commander and his men are waiting, some are wounded, others are dead. There is an ammo crate where the player can refill ammo.**

"What's your status?" Sandman

"Seven men standing." GIGN Commander

"Where Volk? GIGN Commander?" Shirley Fenette (To GIGN Commander)

"I Don't Konw! Shirley!" GIGN Commander

"Where's Volk?" Sandman

"The Russians launched the chemical attack from a staging ground in the catacombs. We believe Volk is still there." GIGN Commander

"We got your six. Lead the way. Overlord, this is Metal 0-1. Link-up complete. We're en route to the HVI's location now." Sandman

 **They move into the dining area and are engaged by Russians outside.**

"We gotta get across the courtyard! Frost, Grinch, lay down cover fire. Move! Move!" Sandman

"Moving!" Grinch

"Russia Inbound!" Shirley Fenette

 **They move outside and engage more Russians at the street.**

"Go! Go! RPG! Top of the stairs!" Sandman

 **They clear the area and push forward to the stairs. At the next street, there is a wrecked Charity Worldwide truck still spilling chemicals. A Russian armor column moves on the street behind it.**

"Follow me!" GIGN Commander

"This way! Move!" Sandman

"They Too Many of Russian! Shoot him Both!" Shirley Fenette

 **They turn into a building to the right. Across the building, they engage more Russians. They move down the building, out to the street, and down another set of stairs. Ahead is a large group of Russians.**

"Shirley Fenette! It is Overlord Actual!. Affirmative! I Send US Force to Help Your Revenge Against Russian! Shirley! Please Contact Some Friendly Unit Immediately!." Overlord

"Roger That! Overlord!" Shirley Fenette (To Overlord)

"Boss, we got bad guys inbound." Grinch

"How many we got?" Sandman

"Looks like Moscow down there! We're gonna need air support!" Grinch

"Warhammer, this is Metal 0-1. Request fire mission, over." Sandman

"We Got Too Many of Russian Men! Take that Bastard Out!" Shirley Fenette

"Roger, Metal 0-1. Established in orbit at 12,000 feet. Full load. Mark your targets." AC-130 Pilot

"Request Backup Now!" Shirley Fenette

"Roger, Shirley Fenette! Backup Requested! Prepare Air Support Firing Strike!" AC-130 Pilot (To Shirley Fenette)

 **If Frost and Shirley Fenette Stalls**

"Frost! Put smoke down the targets!; Frost, ID the targets with smoke!" Sandman (To Frost)

"Shirley! You with Me! Hit Enemies Down! You are Brigadier General is now! I Will Protect You and I Won't Let You Died!" Sandman (To Shirley Fenette)

"Alright Sandman! I am with You!" Shirley Fenette (To Sandman)

 **Sandman and Shirley Continue Firing Against Russians and Frost throws a purple smoke grenade towards the Russians.**

"Roger, spot.; Target acquired. Going hot.; Target confirmed. Standby.; Good mark.; Firing; Rounds on deck.; On the way.; Roger mark. Engaging.; Firing; Shout out. Danger close, repeat. Danger close." AC-130 Pilot

 **If the smoke was off target and the AC-130 misses.**

"No hits!; Zero kills!" Sandman

 **Cannon fire rain down on the street, wiping out the Russians.**

"Down the alley!" GIGN Commander

"Let's go, Shirley Come On!." Sandman

"Yeah!" Shirley Fenette (To Sandman)

 **They come around the alley and up to a plaza. They engage Russian chopper troops and a BTR.**

"Established overhead. Ready for targets.; Adjustments complete. Ready for mark.; Sensors back up. Standing by.; Orbit re-established. Ready for targets.; Visual friendlies, call targets." AC-130 Pilot

"AC-130 Pilots! Help to Clear Russian Away! I Gonna Get Payback From Revenge Up!" Shirley Fenette

"Roger That, Shirley Fenette! Overlord Send Me to Help You up Revenge Against Russian!" AC-130 Pilot (To Shirley Fenette)

"Russians roping from the choppers!" Grinch

 **Take down a chopper with an AC-130 smoke grenade the AC-130 tosses it, the AC-130 fires and destroys the helicopter, Allowing Sandman's Team to Gaining Firepower to Clean Russian Away**

"Frost, BTR at the end of the alley! Put smoke on it!" Sandman (To Frost)

 **If Frost stalls a while.**

"Frost, get in the damn game! We need to destroy that BTR!" Sandman (To Frost)

 **Frost tosses a smoke grenade. The AC-130 destroys the BTR.**

" BTR destroyed!, Incoming Another One!" Sandman (To Frost)

"Russia BTR Incoming! Frost!, Use RPG!" Shirley Fenette (To Frost)

 **Frost picks up an RPG from the ground and destroys the BTR.**

"Another BTR destroyed! Way to improvise, Frost." Sandman

"Nice Work! Frost!" Shirley Fenette (To Frost)

 **Frost tosses another smoke grenade. The AC-130 wipes out the infantry.**

"Multiple hits confirmed!; Direct hit! Good work!; Good hit!; That's a hit!." Sandman (To Frost)

 **The plaza is cleared.**

" We're clear!" Grinch

"The entrance is up ahead." GIGN Commander

 **GIGN Reappear and Join Sandman's Team Fight Against Russian Forces**

"The GIGN Is Coming Back!" Grinch

"Tuer force russe! et défendre notre maison!(Kill Russian Force! and Defend Our Home!)" GIGN

"Metal 0-1, I am bingo on fuel. Give me ten mikes to gas up and rearm, over." AC-130 Pilot

" Copy that. Thanks for the assist, Warhammer." Sandman

"Over here. The entrance to the catacombs!" GIGN Commander

 **They come to a manhole. Sandman removes the cover. GIGN Commander goes down the ladder into the catacombs.**

"Frost and Shirley, get down the ladder." Sandman

"Alright!" Shirley Fenette (To Sandman)

 **Frost and Shirley gets in the manhole and climbs down the ladder. When he gets to the bottom, Sandman uses a device to scan the air for chemicals. GIGN Commander's fellow GIGN agent, Faucon, keeps a lookout nearby.**

" Checking for toxins. Hold up." Sandman

"Checking Toxins!" Shirley Fenette

 **The device beeps clear of toxins.**

"I've got negative contamination in this area. Masks off – but keep your eyes open." Sandman

"Contamination? I Don't Like it!" Shirley Fenette

 **Faucon nods and they remove their gas masks.**

"We need to minimize our signature. One light source only." Sandman

"Understood. Follow me. Stay close." GIGN Commander

 **GIGN Commander turns on his helmet flashlight, takes point, and the team move through the sewers.**

"Metal 0-1, Blue Force Tracker dropped the fix on your position." Overlord

"We're in the catacombs. Proceeding to possible target location." Sandman

"We Looking in Target!" Shirley Fenette

"Roger, 0-1 and Shirley. We're sending a Ranger QRF to your location. Mark your route with flares so they can locate your position." Overlord

"Roger your last. 0-1, out." Sandman

"Copy That! Overlord!" Shirley Fenette

 **They move down the stairs further into the sewers. As they move, Sandman mark flares behind them.**

"Regarde ça! Qu'est-ce que ça!(Look That! What it!)" GIGN

"Smells like shit down here." Grinch

"Yeah, but at least it won't kill you." Sandman

 **GIGN Commander comes to water way. He looks both ways and moves right.**

"All clear. Move up." GIGN Commander

"That it GIGN Commander! Sandman." Shirley Fenette

"Where's the rest of the GIGN?" Sandman (To GIGN Commander)

 **Sandman lights a flare and puts in on the ground.**

"A chemical strike hit our barracks at Satory last night. Most of my men died within minutes." GIGN Commander

"A friend of mine was at Satory." Sandman

"Je suis désolé (I'm sorry)...this is why Volk must pay for what he's done." GIGN Commander

"He will. I'll see to that." Grinch

 **Sandman lights another flare on the bridge above the water. They continue through the sewers until they see a door marked "Danger." Faucon takes a crowbar and yanks the lock off. GIGN Commander kicks opens the door.**

"Bienvenue. (Welcome.)" GIGN Commander

"Stay sharp." Sandman

"Beware from Trap!" Shirley Fenette

 **They now move into a tunnel. The team makes their way through a narrow crevice. They move under a bar and continue to look for Volk. They go left. An explosion above ground shakes the tunnel.**

"This way. Approaching suspected location of HVI. 100 meters." GIGN Commander

 **They come to a dungeon like room where the walls are made of hundreds of skulls and skeletons. Sandman lights another flare.**

 **"** How many bodies do you think are buried down here?" Grinch

"Skulls Head. I Don't See it Thing!" Shirley Fenette

"Don't know. Let's make sure we don't join them." Sandman

 **They move to a hall. As GIGN Commander moves up, a Russian slams down a gate onto GIGN Commander. GIGN Commander kills him as he was about to fire. GIGN Commander pushes away the gate and they engage Russians at the other end of the hall.**

"Let's go!" Sandman

"Frost? Let Go!" Shirley Fenette (To Frost)

 **Frost and Shirley moves up to the next room.**

"Flashbang!" Grinch

"LOOK OUT!" Shirley Fenette

 **A flashbang goes off. As Frost recovers his eyes, Volk is seen running away as he fires at them.**

"We got a runner! It's Volk!" Grinch

"Chase After Him!. Pursuit That Volk!" Shirley Fenette

"Overlord! We have a positive ID on the HVI. In hot pursuit!" Sandman

"Roger, 0-1. Remember we need Volk captured alive. He holds the only actionable intel on Makarov." Overlord (To Sandman)

 **They engage the Russians in the room.**

"Move! Move!" Sandman

 **If the Frost stalls.**

"We can't let him escape!" Sandman

"Pursuit on Him! Don't Let Get Away!" Shirley Fenette

 **They move up the metal stairs. They come to another hall, Volk is seen climbing up a ladder.**

"He's heading up the ladder!" Grinch

"VOLK!. COME BACK AT HERE!." Shirley Fenette

 **They clear the area and pursue up the ladder. They run up the stairs and out to the street. Volk is seen getting in a grey car which drives away, escorted by two Russian GAZ-2975s.**

"Volk's getting in the grey sedan!" Grinch

"Don't Let Get Away from This Time!" Shirley Fenette

"Get in the blue van! Move!" Sandman

"You go! I'll cover you!" GIGN Commander

 **They clear the street of Russians and run to the van while GIGN Commander and Faucon provide cover for them from the building. Russian choppers are seen dropping more troops.**

"Frost, hurry. We gotta roll! The HVI is getting away!" Sandman

"Frost! Drive Faster! Faster! Take Down that Volk's Car!" Shirley Fenette (To Frost)

 **Grinch takes the wheel, Sandman rides in the back, Shirley Use Weapons and Fire Against Russian, and Frost climbs into the passenger seat. He pushes out the cracked windshield, the glass shattering onto the hood of the van.**

"Keep laying down fire!" Sandman

"Take Cover!" Shirley Fenette

 **Frost and Shirley fires at Russians on the street.**

"Gun it!" Sandman

 **Grinch goes pedal to the metal and drives the van. At the intersection, he drives between two Russian armored cars that try to roadblock their pursuit, a body tumbles on the hood of the van.**

"Frost! I need you back here now!" Sandman

"Frost! Hurry!" Shirley Fenette

 **Frost gets to the back of the van and kicks the doors open.**

"Enemy tank coming out of the alley!" Grinch

"Enemies T-72 Tank!" Shirley Fenette

 **While in the back of the vehicle, Frost can switch his weapon for an L86 LSW Red Dot and lay down cover fire. A Russian T-72 tank comes from behind and begins chasing them down the streets.**

"They're targeting us!" Grinch

"and T-72 Are Targeting Me!" Shirley Fenette

 **Just as the T-72 and Machine Gun fires on Shirley and Van, the van drives down a set of stairs, making it miss. They bump into a store, the T-72 fires from the left but misses. Frost holds off Russians, and Sandman shoots one attempting to enter the van.**

"Shirley! Avoid Tank Machine Gun!. These Tank's Machine Gun Try to Kill You!" Sandman (To Shirley Fenette)

"Alright Sandman! Avoid That Machine Gun Fires Such as Another!." Shirley Fenette (To Sandman)

"Step on it!" Sandman

 **Grinch gets the van moving again. As armored vehicles chase them, Frost and Shirley takes out the gunners, or kills the drivers instead, causing the vehicles to swerve out of control and crash soon after. A Russian Hind appears behind them, flying above the river.**

" Hind incoming!" Grinch

"Enemies Helicopter!. Take Them Out!. Blast It!." Shirley Fenette

 **The van takes heavy fire from the chopper's nose cannon.**

"Drive! Drive!" Sandman

"Frost! Drive Faster! Enemies Helicopter Incoming Around Us!" Shirley Fenette (To Frost)

"Taking a shortcut!" Grinch

 **Grinch drives down a ledge down to another street. As they drive through a hall of stores, the Hind fires its guns through the glass ceilings.**

"That helo's making another run at us!" Sandman

 **Grinch sees Volk's vehicle.**

"Got him!" Grinch

"I See Him! That Volk! Chase it Out!" Shirley Fenette

"Frost, ride shotgun!" Sandman

 **Frost moves back into the front of the van.**

"We're gaining on him! Floor it!" Sandman

"Catch That Bomb Maker Bad Guy!" Shirley Fenette

 **They drive out of the stores into the street and catch up to Volk.**

"We Almost The Closer!" Shirley Fenette

"Target is dead ahead!" Grinch

"Frost, take the shot!" Sandman (To Frost)

"Open Fire!. Target Enemy Vehicles!." Shirley Fenette (To Frost)

 **Frost and Shirley fires and takes out the car's back tires. The car starts to veer out of control.**

"He's hit! He's hit!" Grinch

 **Volk's car veers to the right and hits a wall. Grinch rams the van to the side of the sedan and pushes it through the street. Frost and Shirley takes out the gunmen in the rear seat of the car. They crash through a fence and the sedan is thrown toward a garbage bin. The van hits it, pinning it in, and stops**

"You Can't Hide Now Volk!" Shirley Fenette

"Rabbit vehicle is down! Get out!" Sandman

"Get Out Here! You Bastard Volk!" Angry Shirley Fenette

 **They get out of the van. Sandman and Shirley Fenette runs to the car and pulls out Volk through the shattered windshield, punching him and slamming him on the car and drags him out.**

"You Bastard Asshole! Volk! You Killed Civilians!. i Gonna Hit You!. You Son of the Bitch! Volk!" Angry Shirley Fenette (To Volk)

"C'mere, asshole! This is Metal 0-1! Jackpot! Volk secure! Aren't you, you son of a bitch!?" Sandman

"Bring him in for interrogation. We'll extract any intel he has on Makarov." Overlord

"We Captured Volk! but Still in Warzone! we need Go to Extraction Points!" Shirley Fenette

"Truck, we've got Volk! We're on our way!" Grinch

"Copy. Raptor 2's spinnin' up now." Truck

 **Screen fades to Black as Volk Captured by Team Metal 0-1**

* * *

 **Next Chapter 9: F-22 Resignation**


End file.
